


Saniwamonogaratari/saniwa stories

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Flashback, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old woman, once a powerful saniwa, tells two researchers about her life and loves as a saniwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do something like this for awhile and kind of did but no one read it. Spoiler alert: she does fall for one of them but I haven't decided yet. Sorry if I got some aspects of the game wrong...

Prologue: recollection

 

It was a nice home, full of flowers and nicely kept up. Both Matsuno and his partner were surprised at how big the house was. Yamano parked the car in a small parking lot next to the home and saw the blue Honda. Someone was home.

"So, she's the only one left that we haven't talked to", Yamano slammed the car door and walked gingerly in her high heels. "Looks like she did okay in the end though."

"She became a doctor. The government paid her schooling off once she returned". They approached the home. "I guess they wanted to cover things up".

Matsuno skimmed the file. "I mean, the Revision Project got shut down not long after Katagiri-san returned, right? Especially after they found the body of that one girl..."

"It was unfair of the government to do this in the first place", Yamano approached the door first. "I can't imagine what any of those girls must've felt being thrust into something like this. You're out somewhere one minute, things as normal as could be, and the next thing you know you're fighting kebishii or whatever the are and being charged to save history."

“At least some of those men were really good-looking though". 

“What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just saying that's all. Saw a picture of the oldest one. Looked like he was twenty..." Matsumoto was about to knock on the door when it opened. An elderly, pleasant-looking woman, dressed in a white shirt, jeans and glasses, stood before them."Are you Katagiri-San?" Yamano asked. 

"Come in. I've been expecting you." Sakura Katagiri, despite the fact that she was now eighty and had occasional bouts of arthritis, still moved around like the powerful young woman she was. Yamano bowed to her. 

"Please pardon the intrusion..." Matsumoto began, but Katagiri waved her off. 

"I got a phone call that said you were coming". Katagiri went into her kitchen and came back with drinks and what looked to be different colored cookies. "You wish to speak with me about what happened when I was 20...”

"No offense, ma’am”. Matsumoto took a cup as did Yamano, "but...you are a hero."

“I only did what I had to do. I was more concerned with finding out with what happened to the other girl at the time..." The elderly woman took out a picture. Two smiling young women, both dressed in white scrubs, hammed it up in the picture.

“This was Ishida Yui", she explained, “We were first year students doing our rotation in the ER."

Both agents were somewhat familiar with the tale of Ishida-San. A young woman from up country who was found dead and was erased from all thoughts. Yamano felt sorry for the lost girl. Katagiri must've realized what he was thinking because she patted his hand gently. “Do you blame yourself for what happened?" He asked. Matsumoto glared at him. However, the older woman didn't seem to be offended. 

“Don't be mad at him”, she spoke to his partner. “It's been sixty years. I stopped blaming myself a long time ago.” She put the picture away. 

“Now then”, Katagiri Sakura, the most powerful and successful saniwa of the History Project, known to so little, sat back. “Shall we begin? I know everyone wants to know the juicy parts, like how X was like and who slept with who...but there's some things to start with first."

Matsumoto put on the recorder as the older woman began.

 

####

 

 

1\. Two Fates

 

 

“You”, The city was in full New Years party mode and Yui had desperately wanted to party with someone. Then go see the sun rise. She grabbed the arm of her closest friend and begged her, “are coming with me tonight!"

“I can't.” Sakura smiled sweetly, “I got to work twelve hours tomorrow, remember?" Secretly, she really could've cared less; when she was younger, she got money on New Years, but as an adult, especially once she started college (and once her relatives, what little there had been left in the first place,began dying off. She had been raised by her grandparents in the country and lived with her uncle during high school), she could've cared less.

“You are like, such an old lady." Yui made a face.

"Come on, you know I don't do parties well..."

The women began to walk off campus and towards Sakura’s place. Yui still lived with her parents.

“Please Sakura?” Yui got on her hands and knees, much to Sakura’s embarrassment, who immediately begged her to get up.

“Why me?” Sakura sighed. “Why not ask Rena or Amaya-San?”

“I don't know English to talk to Amaya and Rena-chan is like, 300 pounds."

“If Rena was 300 pounds, she wouldn't be able to get around...”

“The guys like you though!” Yui grinned. Sakura blushed. Then she looked around. The New Year’s crowd was out in full force. Sakura was very attractive; she was a little taller and muscular than Yui or other girls her age but with dark brown hair and eyes the color of jade, people were attracted to her. Add on the fact that she was known for being a hard worker with a laid back personality, people liked her. Except for Sakura’s tendency to sometimes be too honest...

However, she had a complex about her body...thanks to developing early.

“If you say they like my boobs...” She blushed.

“You are lucky though. You have a pretty killer body." They began to leave the city as more houses were spaced apart. Yui took out her phone. 

“We lost?”

“I could've sworn the guys were around here...” Yui tried to call. “Shit, my phone isn't working.”

“Neither is mine." Sakura looked around. “Weird. This looks different." And it did. Both women found themselves in a forest...or what appeared to be one.

“Sakura...this isn't the city..."

“I saw this on a show once. A woman just passed a rock and she winds up in medieval Scotland or England...”

“This isn't a joke...” Yui did not take to things well. Unlike Sakura, who usually kept calm, Yui had a tendency to panic easily. 

“Relax. We’ll just retrace our steps..” 

A shadow of a figure followed them from behind...

####

Two more figures were watching silently as well: a man dressed in Heian era garb and a fox. “Ah...she does look like her, huh?”

“I'm certain that she's the one.” The fox spoke, as they noticed the men following the two women. “Her spirit energy is high.”

“I suppose we shall find out. She's cute like Aruji was." The man covered his mouth and smiled. 

####

“Good evening”, the first man,a hulk of a man, bowed to the women. “You ladies look a bit lost.”

{Something is wrong.} Sakura bowed politely. “We were, but we have found our way back.”

Another man(was it a man? They were dressed in white, like a temple priest of old.) appeared. In the back a creature that reminded Sakura of a centipede lurked...

“What do you want?” Yui was trembling. Sakura’s heart was pounding as well. {Stay calm.}

“Unfortunely...we want you to die”. 

The man took out his sword and pointed it at them. His companion smirked. He eyed Sakura.

Her blood ran cold. 

“It seems that this one is who want,” He spoke. He began to walk up to her...until Yui tackled him. In shock, Sakura just stared and gasped, “Yui?”

“Go!” 

But the women were being attacked as Sakura watched the man’s big sword go into Yui and felt her body being slammed against the rock as the priest threw her. She felt something pierce her side.

{This isn't happening. This did not happen.} 

 

####

“Awake.” A voice cut thru the pain and tears. “I'm healing you now."

Her eyes opened as she expected to find herself wracked with pain. Instead...her body was fine. She sat up slowly.

“I finally found a saniwa who is worthy of this task. No way am I going to let you die!”

The fox was sitting next to Sakura. His companion from before had disappeared for now.

“I'm...I'm dreaming right? Because a fox just talked to me.” She noticed the fox’s face. “You are a fox, right? Or are you a yokai?”

“I am alive indeed. You can pet me.”

Sakura then noticed what looked like five swords. 

“My name is Konosuke. I am, what you might call a guardian.” Konosuke then walked over to the swords. “The history of this current age is in trouble. There are those who are born with the ability to change objects into living beings.”

“Huh?” She rubbed her head. “Where's Yui?” Then she remembered. “Is...is she dead? I need to contact the police!”

“The men who attacked you were, at one time, noted swords of heroes in history”, the fox continued. “They were once like these.” He nodded towards the swords before him. “However, they became corrupted.”

“Corrupted?”

“They died without fulfilling a wish. Like ghosts. They wish for history to remain in chaos.”

“And they attacked because they think I'm this saniwa person...” Sakura tried to wrap her head around it. “Is that why they killed Yui?” Tears began to form,”oh my God...”

“My guess is that they only took your companion, thinking you were dead. Perhaps, they intend to use her”. The fox then changed the subject. “Now then, Katagiri Sakura-San...choose one sword to begin with.”

“....” {Why?} she looked them over. “They're all beautifully made. I know some fighting, but I've never dealt with swords.”

“You will have to fight. I will not deny that.” Konosuke continued. “Only for a short time. However, there is a chance of death.”

“That's not exactly comforting”. She picked up a sword. “Okay. I'll take this one. It seems to fit me well” 

“Ah. You chose Yamanbagiri.” 

Sakura blinked for a minute and saw a figure draped in white kneel before her.

“....Holy Shit...” She stared. The figure was a blonde man,draped in a blanket and wearing western clothing and he stared right back at her. She blushed.

{a guy just appeared out of nowhere. Did I do this..}

“You, my dear saniwa, are among those who can summon beings out of swords. They will serve as your army."

“What's with that look?” He introduced himself and glared at Sakura. “Is it because I'm a duplicate?”

“Of course not!” She sighed. “I'm very happy to meet you, Yamabagiri-kun.” 

He blushed again and Sakura smiled. {he's cute.}. 

“This is a uchigatana”, Konosuke explained. “You'll receive all kinds of swords.”

“I haven't committed to anything...” She looked at him sternly. “Why me? Why not Yui?”

“You do not have a choice”. The fox began to walk away. The sword man followed. “Come. Let me show you where you will be stationed.”

####

 

The fox lead her and Yama to a small building complete with a barn and what appeared to be a small temple. Sakura looked around once inside. “This is awfully big...” She looked as Yamanbagiri picked out his room. She smiled.

“These will be where your swords sleep”, Konosuke was talking. “The refinery where your men will be fixed is over here...”

“Um, aren't they supposed to be like Yama?”

“Even though they are in human form, they are still swords.” In the refinery, a blacksmith was working. He stopped for a second and gave Sakura a friendly grin. “A newcomer, huh?” He wiped the sweat off. "Welcome."

She bowed her thanks.

“Here you go.” The man gave her another sword. This one was smaller than Yama’s sword. “This here is a tantou.”

She picked it up. For a minute, a few flower petals flew past her{Sakura flying past Sakura} and then a child appeared...with what appeared to be white tiger cubs. “H..hello, I'm Gokotai” the child seemed rather shy and a little timid.

Sakura was horrified{He's like, seven} but...she fell in motherly love.

{I want to protect this kid.} a cub rubbed against her. 

“I'm happy to meet you”, she petted the cub. “Gokotai-kun.” The tantou boy smiled happily. “my name is Sakura. I guess, I'm your master...”

“I...it's so nice to meet you, Sakura-niisama...Yuki, get down from there!" Another cub had climbed up on Sakura’s head. 

“You must've been the one who bought that horse and some of the resources I've seen outside!” The smith ruffled the tantou child’s hair. 

“I hope it helps!” He nodded happily. 

“It does.” Sakura hugged him, making the boy blush. “Thank you. Why don't you go pick out a room? Don't mind Yama-chan. He's a sword too.”

The boy ran off excitedly with his tigers behind him, except the one who was asleep on Sakura’s head. She lifted it gingerly and put the cub down, asleep, on the table. Then she grew serious. Konosuke had been watching silently.

“Two swords, your first day. You'll have time to summon more.”

“I'll commit to this fully”, Sakura picked up the fox, much to his surprise, “but I want some questions answered first: 1. Am I seriously going to have children fight for me in this? Because I really feel uncomfortable about this!”

“I told you, you'll have all sorts.”

“If I may”, the blacksmith interjected, “A lot of the Tantous are pretty good fighters. I know it's strange to see children in war, but have faith. It'll be fine.”

“Fine.” She leaned against the wall. “Secondly...how can I find out about Yui?”

“You should forget about her for now.” Konosuke didn't mean to be blunt but he had a feeling where the other woman possibly went. He couldn't tell this one yet though. “I promise though...I will keep an eye and ear for her.”

 

####

 

Yui was in pain.

When she came to, she found herself with one of the men who had attacked her and Sakura. “I'm sorry for that”, he was completely different from before. 

“My wound...” Yui sat up and noticed that her wounds were gone. Something in her body was not right however.

“Your body will recover.” The priestly figure spoke up. “So...they found their champion...and we have ours”.


	2. Beginning Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we get more cameos...along with Izumi, Kashuu and Yammy.
> 
> Guess who the gay couple is and I'll give you a cookie :)
> 
> Thank you for time!

2\. Beginning Stages

 

“Well, then”, Katagiri had already set up a tray the following day when the two agents showed up. “I left off with Yama’s and Gokotai’s introductions...”

“And you saw where you'd be stationed”, Yamano took a cookie. “This is really good...”

“My late husband liked to make them. He was trying to impress me, but he could never get the flavoring down quite right.”

“So, you didn't hear about Yui’s whereabouts?” Matsumoto shuffled her papers.

“Keep in mind that I thought she was likely dead, which...in a way, she was. Konosuke knew, but I suspected later on that he wanted to spare me. I was already unsure of whether I could handle things...” She stared thoughtfully into her cup, “Yama-chan was still a bit shy, but we eventually got along. I adored Gokotai and the Tantous from the start though.” She chuckled, “they truly were a delight. You wouldn't even have known they were actually child soldiers.”

“So, who did you get next?” Yamano took another cookie as his partner side eyed him.

“Oi...” Matsumoto was about to chide him until the saniwa brushed her off.

“It's fine”, Sakura laughed. “Yamano-kun, right? You can have the rest of them, if you like.” Putting that aside, she continued. “A few days passed and somehow, I started to figure out where I wanted to put things. I made up a triage area, with help from the blacksmith. In the meantime, Imanotsurgi, Horikawa-kun, Donatsu-kun and Kasen joined me...”

####

In the days since she arrived in an alternate world, Sakura had managed to set up something resembling a household and with Yamabagiri’s and one of her newer men, Kasen’s help, she even set up a garden. Or the beginnings of one...

“Yama-chan”, she looked at some seeds, “what do you think you'd like to eat?”

“I really don't know. Is it okay to be asking my opinion...” He felt her grabbing his right cheek. “Owowow”.

“Stop that!” The fake thing was annoying her, but she wanted him to be more confident. 

“I'm sorry, Master”! 

“How about you, Kasen-san?” She liked Kasen enough, though he was a bit...she didn't want to say narcissistic, but he was dramatic. {At least he can cook somewhat, though it'd be nice to have a permanent cook} 

“Strawberries will be a nice addition”,he looked at the seeds, “perhaps carrots and lettuce as well...”

She nodded in agreement. 

“Do you think we'll go fight soon?” Kasen asked, curiously. Sakura had been putting it off until she had more. However, the group was growing day by day. For now, she had her men spar with each other(so she can assess their strengths and weaknesses. That was the first thing she had thought of once she gained more men).

“I haven't received any orders yet”. She took the shovel to dig. “We have you, Yama, Horikawa-kun, Ima and Go-chan, along with Donatsu-kun. I was hoping to get a few more, before we begin.” She stopped and decided to ask, “ Hey, are there any colleagues that are strong that you worked with?”

The sword mulled it over. “Sayo-kun. He was the colleague I was most close with, I suppose.”

“How about you, Yama-chan?”

“There is my...brother.”

Kasen shuddered at the word ’brother’. “Please don't bring that word up...”

“You guys have brothers”, was what Sakura wanted to ask until she was greeted by the sight of the kitsune running away from a little boy who was dressed in Heian era clothing as well. This was Imanotsurgi ...or as Sakura affectionately called him, “Ima-chan.”

“Help me, Sakura-sama!” Konosuke begged. 

“I just wanted to give Konosuke a bath then play with him!” The tengu-looking boy smirked. He gave a huge smile to his mistress, who was somewhat amused and annoyed. “Oh, there's another guy in the refinery!”

“Your spiritual prescience is growing”, Konosuke stated as Sakura took him with her. Iwa tagged along, as Horikawa joined them. “What's going on? He asked. His partner, Watanuki, joined as well. He was a favorite of Sakura’s, (though she'd never admit it) because he was strong from the start.

{I might make him captain}.

“New guy.” 

“Maybe it'll be Kane-san!” Ah...the mythical Kane-san...

####

In the refinery, the blacksmith was holding a rather beautiful sword. “Here you go”, he gave it to Sakura. 

She touched it and a tall, beautiful man with long, Raven hair appeared. He eyed Sakura and for a minute, Sakura thought he blushed. Horikawa’s reaction was enough to tell Sakura whom this probably was.

“So you're Kane-san?”

Izuminokami Kanesada regained his composure and gave a smile that would melt teenage hearts all over. He was also the first to stare at her breasts.

“I'm cool and strong!” 

“My eyes are up here, Izumi-kun”. 

“I'm a popular sword, you know”, his face turned Crimson when he faced Sakura again. “Have you fallen for me already?”

“Huh....” She just stared awkwardly. Kasen was glaring--but at him while she thought she caught a dirty look from Horikawa{Is he giving me a jealous look?}. However, she snapped back to normal soon enough. “Well, I think we should get to know each other first. Besides, someone's been waiting for you to come...”

And Horikawa went from well-mannered young man that Sakura relied on to blubbering fanboy in record time. At first, she found it endearing and a little cute, until Horikawa started looking at Izumi for advice.

####

“So he was checking you out?” Yamano was amused at the thought of a samurai face to face with Katagiri’s...bosom.

“To be honest, it really didn't annoy me at first. I mean, most of them lived in an era where women were more behind the scenes”, Katagiri seemed to be enjoying herself. “Honestly, it wasn't any different from getting hit on at a bar.”

“Is this when you got the Shisengumi?” 

“You'd have to excuse my partner, Katagiri-san. She really likes the Shisengumi”.

“Well everyone knows their story, along with Date Masamune and Oda Nobunga”, the old lady smiled. “I really did like Izumi, even if Horikawa would ignore me like a jealous lover...”

The researchers looked at each other. “Oh”, Sakura looked at her watch, “forgive me for going on and on...”

“Were they lovers?” Matsumoto blurted out, “Izuminokami and Horikawa-san that is...”

The old lady smirked. “Ah...everyone wants to know the juicy parts...”

“I'm sorry, Katagiri-san...” Matsumoto apologized. “That was uncalled for...”

“Some of them were bound to be gay...”

Meanwhile, Yamano found himself both fascinated and a little annoyed at the topic. (We are actually talking about gay swords...)

“They like a married couple”, their subject left it at that. “I know there was at least one romantic coupling among the men...but Yamano-kun is anxious to continue so I won't bore him with the details. And please...call me Sakura.”

Putting an end to that subject, she then began to talk, “Yammy and Kashuu were a lot of fun though. They were probably more like normal teenagers than anything.”

####

“How disgraceful”, Sakura had been planting more and she was dirty..and in need of a shower when her newest member of her expanding army ran into her, “Can't you at least look decent? Your nails are a mess!”

“I'll make sure I'll wear my courtesan clothes next time”, she sarcastically replied. He sighed and quickly apologized. 

“Master!”, Izumi came in, along with Yamada, her other new aquisition. “I think this is for you!”

She looked at the paper as the trio peeped over her shoulder. 

“Looks like it's showtime”. {oh boy...}

“Are we going to sortie?”, Yammy asked. 

“Yes.” She took a deep breath and wondered where Konosuke was. “You guys need to get some experience. We need resources...{and I hope you don't die}”


	3. The Four Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dategumi arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still debating on who Sakura marries, though there's hints for at least three people. I love the Dategumi so they'll probably be featured more...
> 
> Next up: Mikazuki and Yagen are coming...along with the drunks

3\. The Four Idiots

 

The following week, Yamano had went to Sakura’s home by himself one day. Matsumoto had been ill; “Tell me if she spills who the gay couple are”, she asked Yamano, who just went “hmmm.” 

“Is she okay?” The old doctor had been surprised to see him alone.

“She's fine.” He shrugged, “she just caught a bug or something.”

“Tell her to see her own physician if she isn't well in a few days. And to rest and drink fluids.”

“So”, Yamano took out his tablet to write down notes. “ Your first fight went okay?”

“The first sortie was an experience...but I survived and no one died.” 

“I was thinking though...” Yamano began, “you were the commander of a lot of guys. Did you...have any favorites?”

She thought over her answer. “There were two things that, when I was first introduced to this, I wouldn't do: one was to play favorites...and the other was to not fall in love with any of them.” She let out a sad chuckle, “I failed on both.”

She then got out a photo album as she explained, “I loved all of them, but Yama was special in the fact that he was my first sword. But these four...were special in another way...”

He recognized one of the men...as the man featured in the family photos that had spread all over the elder’s home. The first picture was of a white-haired man, dressed in white with only the gold of his eyes for color, smiling and hamming it up on camera.

“That's Tsurumaru”, she explained. “He was quite a handful, but he was the first to declare that he'd stay with me until the end.”

####

“Yo! Are you surprised to get someone like me?”

A cheerful, snow-colored man, dressed in what Sakura had recognized as Heian era clothing, stood before her. Tsurumaru Kuinaga.

“Welcome.” She bowed politely. “My name is Katagiri Sakura-san. I'm your...boss so to speak.”

He eyed her, smiling. “You look like you're easy to prank.”

“Haha.” She stared back. “I'm not that easy. Keep the jokes to a minimum though...”

Then he began to walk away, only to tickle her, which as one could guess, made her jump. He was triumphant. 

“I like you already.” He laughed, “I'm going to enjoy pranking you.”

“That was a little more than a prank...” She straightened herself out. “Go grab a bed and rest for a bit.”

“How surprising to have swords sleeping with each other like this...” She walked with him as she showed him around. 

“There's horses too.” That was a recent aquisition she made. Some of the men had their own horses; she had traded some food and medical help in exchange for three horses(and sometimes rode herself, thanks to Yama’s help though he was reluctant).

“Well, I'm not really good with horses”, he laughed. “How surprising that a sword is expected to take care of one though!”

 

####

“Tsurumaru-san was quite friendly”, the older woman looked fondly at the pictures. “I think he was a little leery of me at first, on whether I could handle him or not, but once he realized that I could take a joke, he was fine.”

“What about Yui-san? Did you hear anything about her during this period?”

“Konosuke didn't have information on her whereabouts until much later. That's why I haven't talked much about her during this time...but she never left my mind.”

Sakura looked like she would cry, so Yamano focused on the men in the picture. “This guy looks more like someone I'd find in Tokyo.”

“That is Ookurikara. Let me ask you something”, she looked at Yamano, “have you ever met someone that annoyed you to no end, drove you crazy but yet...you couldn't imagine life without them?”

(Holy shit. She looks giddy.)

####

“I don't plan to get along with you.”

{he's actually pretty gorgeous...too bad he's kind of a dick}

He was tan and dressed more casual than the others. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't human, he'd fit right in with the crowd that Sakura hung out with at university.

“Don't you think you better find a bed first?” She wasn't taking his shit though. {oh hell no.} She edged herself in front of him on purpose. He looked annoyed.

“Look, you don't have to be everyone's best friend. However, you are going to have to deal with them sooner or later.”

“I'll fight alone and I'll die alone.”

“I bet you're a lot of fun at parties.” 

“Did you want something from me?”

“Go rest and settle in. Tomorrow I want you to spar with someone so I can see how strong you are...”

“Heeeey Sakuraaaaa-chhhaaann” walking up the hallway was Tsurumaru...with an arrow out of his head...or so it looked like. “Haaalllp it seems like I had a bit of trouble...Oi, Kurikara, is that you? This is a nice surprise! So you’re here too?”

The mumeitou looked as if he wanted to strangle the crane right there. Sakura had read that Tsurumaru had served with Date Masamune as well.

“Well all we need now is Mitsutada and we’ll have everyone here!” Tsurumaru put his arm around his comrade and his new master(who was secretly amused at Ookurikara’s reaction with Tsurumaru). However, Ookurikara was surprised at the mention of this Mitsutada. He looked at his new master, who in turn was taken off guard by his gaze. “Mitsutada isn't here?”

{He really is beautiful}

“No. I'm afraid I haven't received him yet.” She then tried to smile. “Hey, at least you'll have a colleague...”

“It would have to be him...”

“Awwwww...I missed you too, Kuri-chan!” 

“Shut up.” But the anger in his eyes subsided. He looked at Sakura, “it's probably best that you talk to either Mitsutada or Sadamune anyway. If you don't need me for anything, then leave me alone.” He then shut the door.

“Wow...he really hates me...”

“Nah. He's always been like that.”

She took the arrow off him. 

“So”, he grinned, looking at her, “were you surprised?”

“That joke is as old as you are.” She grinned and rustled his hair. He put the arrow back on. “I'm gonna go prank the Tantous!”

“Don't traumatize Gokotai!”

****

Three Days Later

After a hard night of doing nothing but repair, Sakura went alone to the refinery. The blacksmith held a sword in his hands.

“This is Hasebe”, he introduced the sword. 

“Is he a kid?”

“No...this is a uchigatana.”

Thinking of Ookurikara, “Is this one going to blow me off?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind.” She sighed. “All right. Let's do this”. She touched the sword. A blonde haired man, dressed in purple, appeared and introduced himself as Heshikiri Hasebe...or Hasebe for short.

{This one’s pretty hot too}

“Shall I burn some temples for you?” He gazed into her green eyes. “Plunder some villages?”

“That's okay. I think we'll leave the burning and plundering the villages for another day”. She gave him a friendly smile. “Go find a place to stay in...”

“My place is by your side”.

“Ohhh...” She blushed. “I think we’ll leave that alone...”

####

“Matsumoto would've loved this”, Yamano looked at the scrapbook. Then he saw a picture of a smiling, but shy young woman. 

“Is this you?” he held up the picture.

“That was me, back in those days. Shokudaikiri took that one. He, Ookuri,Hasebe and later Yagen were the only ones who adapted...oh, actually Kashuu and Yammy-kun liked to fool around with technology too.”

“You were really hot”.

The older woman blushed a little. “Thank you. I...I had my fair share of attention, I guess.”

####

One Day After Hasebe

The first thing that came to Sakura’s mind on seeing her newest member, was ’Host Club.’ {He looks like the MC of a Host Club}. Later on though, she felt guilty for instantly jumping to conclusions for this one was genuinely friendly, nice...and motherly. At least to his fellow former brother sword, who always looked annoyed whenever Mitsutada saw him; “Kuri-channnn!”

“Do you want me to cook these for you?” He asked, whispering in her ear. She felt her face burn up.

{Fucking hell...}

“Sure”, she got herself together. Then, {Wait, can a one-eyed guy cook?}. 

“There is no need”, Hasebe overheard things and came into the kitchen area. “I can cook for Sakura-sama.”

“Well. I don't mind cooking for Sakura-chan. Actually, I'm looking quite forward to cooking for everyone!” Mitsutada grinned.

“I will cook for my master. It is my duty as retainer!”

“How about this?” She wedged herself between them and pushed them to separate. “You both can cook for me! To be honest, I was planning on alternating cooks anyway...”

“Sakura-chan?” Mitsutada took out a small dish out of the refrigerator, “here. I made this earlier.”

She took the dish. She could feel Hasebe glaring at Mitsutada. “What is it?”

“I was fooling around with one of the cookbooks I found earlier.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I thought it sounded cool so I tried to make it.”

She took a taste, bracing herself for the worst. Instead, it was delicious. 

“This is really good”, she took her time eating, “I'm really impressed, Shokudaikiri-san!”

####

“And that”, the elderly saniwa shut her scrapbook, “was how I got a cook...and fell in love.”


	4. Storm Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along...Mikazuki is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikazuki makes his debut. The Dategumi wind up worried over their waifu

4\. Storm clouds

 

3 1/2 Months After Being Drafted

 

“I've been here for almost four months now”.

Sakura sat on the steps waiting for her expedition team to return. She started to grow a little worried when it was getting late; Hasebe, Mitsutada, Ookurikara and Tsurumaru were all involved, along with Kashuu and one of her newest men(and Yama-chan’s brother)Yamabushi. The citadel was definitely busy now; its mistress was FINALLY getting used to everyone and their personalities and learned to deal with them. However, the whereabouts of Yui had never left her mind, though on more than one occasion, she had wondered whether she was alive or not.

(She might be dead...I didn't see her moving after all)

“Hard to believe, but you have done very well”, her guide, Konosuke, congratulated her, “the hardest battles are ahead though.”

“There's still been no sign of Yui...” She sighed.

“I'm sorry, Sakura-sama.” The fox climbed on her lap, catlike. “Perhaps something might come up.”

“Well...I haven't given up on looking for her. Even if she is...gone.” She pat his head, “but right now, my mission is to beat these Kebishii guys and gain more allies right?”

“Hai!”

After a moment of silence, she then asked, “hey Konosuke...what happens to them when this is over?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I already almost lost a few of them. Do they die as humans or do they die....do they revert back to being swords?” 

She never got her answer. Just then, the expedition team returned.

“The time will come when you will lose some of them on the battlefield”, the fox stood up. “They are swords.”

“But as long as they're alive and under this roof”, she stood up to greet the team, “they're my co-workers. Uh-oh...someone got knocked out. I think Mitsutada is carrying someone...or is that Hasebe?”

####

“The missions were getting more tense. Konosuke wasn't wrong about that”.

“Did you lose people?” Yamano asked as Matsumoto scanned the scrapbook. 

“I did find out what happens when they died”, the older woman sighed. “They die as painful as people do on battlefields.”

Sensing some tension, Matsumoto held up a picture of one of the men. The eyepatched one. “He's the best-looking one of the bunch...though the blonde is hot too. So is Mr. Blue over here.”

“Munechika Mikazuki.” The elder saniwa chuckled. “The most rare. He was absolutely a sweetheart...”

“I sense a ’however’ (Matsumoto)

“He really was the grandfather of the group. More like the great-grandfather...”

####

 

“Ssssaaaaaakkkkuuuurrrraaaaaa”, Tsurumaru, Ookurikara and Kashuu were in the refinery with Sakura looking at the newest member of the team: a smiley youngish man wearing beautiful blue clothing was standing before them. “Oh, another comrade?”

“I'm out.” Ookurikara began to leave. “I'm taking a nap for awhile.”

“Sorry about that”, she bowed, “he's not a people person.”

“That’s putting it lightly” (Kashuu)

“It's fine.” The new tachi looked at Sakura. “I've been looking forward to meeting you, Sakura-chan.”

(Another one who makes me blush like a teenage girl)

“Huh?” She then realized what he said. “I'm sorry?”

“Never mind.” He laughed, I apologize for taking you offguard. Hello Tsurumaru Kuinaga.” He faced the white tachi, “it has been awhile”.

“What's up, Mikazuki?” And Tsurumaru slung his arm over her. Kashuu at least was friendly.

####

“I think I like Mikazuki’s game already”, laughed Yamano.

“It was around this time that I started to realize that in between the battles, I suddenly found myself aquiring a harem, like something out of manga or one of those novel things I used to play on the computer when I was young.” The elderly saniwa sighed, “Mikazuki was cute, but he...he and Tsurumaru fooled around a lot.”

“He...he was gay?!”

“For privacy sake”, the older woman smirked, “I'll take that to my grave. Let's just say that some doujinshi got things right in some departments...and honestly, I really didn't care if they were. They loved whom they loved...”

####

“Sakura-chan?” There was a knock on her door, “are you all right?”

Mitsutada’s voice rang through. She looked at the small clock she kept by her bed. 10:00.

“Ohhhhh” she opened the door. “I'm sorry, Shokudaikiri-san. I'll be down to eat something in a bit. Just...let me take a shower.”

“Of course!” 

Later, she went to the kitchen and began to make herself something to eat when the cook himself stopped her immediately. “That's not healthy you know.”

“It's okay. You don't need to go out.”

He smiled...and for some reason, Sakura felt...attracted. “I want to go out. Besides”, he met her eyes, “I don't mind showing off for you.”

“You play your cards right and I might have to marry you”, she joked. Once again, their eyes met. They both turned pink this time. 

“Ah hem”. Hasebe coughed as the two broke away. Mitsutada began to mix up pancakes.

“Mornin’” Sakura tried to break the tension, “Sorry I overslept. I take it things are running smoothly?”

“Indeed, Sakura-sama”, Hasebe sat next to her and handed her some papers. “Just need you to look things over.”

“Honestly, Hasebe-kun, couldn't you wait until after our poor master eats?” Mitsudada made his mistress up a plate and set it in front of her. She put the papers down.

“I'll look at things later”, she promised him, “I actually have something else I want to do.” Which was true...

She decided to ride into the town to find information on Yui...though a part of her knew she should bring someone with her. Who...she wasn't sure. She didn't want to bring in anyone to deal with something personal. 

“Oh?” Hasebe looked at her curious, “an order?” Mitsutada put her pancakes down and smiled, “Enjoy!”

“Thank you for the food!” She ate happily. “Good as always!”

####

 

“So”, Sakura continued, “I took a horse on my own to find Yui. Or at least what happened to her.”

“You went”, Matsumoto just stared at her, “alone?”

“I already knew where the village was, from supply runs...or once in awhile I'd help Mitsutada or Hasebe or Kasen with food supplies.”

####

Late afternoon

 

“KAKAKAKA”, Yamabushi’s hearty laugh echoed thru the citadel. Sakura had been in the barn waiting for a chance to leave (though she told Yamabagiri that she was going out for supplies). 

“Where’s Master?” Izumi flicked his hair, “it was a bit of a pain to even get these materials.”

“Oh, Kunihiro”, Yamabushi spotted his brother, stubbornly avoiding his gaze. “Is the lady around?”

“She went off...”

“Where?”

“She said she would be getting supplies.” The blanketed toudan then slunked away.

###

Somewhere about ten miles from the Village

 

Bodies were thrown everywhere. The Kebishii had easily slaughtered everyone present, including a young person, assumed to be the saniwa. Yui touched the body to look.

“It's not her.” She sighed. “Why...why did you kill her? She couldn't have been more than sixteen!”

“She would've changed history to a whole other direction”, explained the priest, “you might've not existed. Neither your friend.”

“I understand about killing her men”, Yui continued, “but do you feed on humans or something?”

“The simple truth is...” The priest looked at her. “I just want you to win this war. Bring history back to what it should be.”

“You know this is just a government ploy to kill each other right?” One of the men spoke up. “ It's all bullshit. I say, just kill this bitch and let us get on with it!”

“No.” She looked at this towering monster of a man, whom had once been a samurai himself, “don't touch her!”

##

Sakura walked thru town, leading the horse she had taken, and had a small knife at her side...a kitchen knife (I can already hear the lecture I'd get from that one...). 

The trees, all sakura, were starting to bloom. She stopped in front of an inn. Some of the men stopped for a second, then went back to whatever they were doing. “Excuse me”, she asked the innkeeper, “I'm looking for someone...”

“I'll be to glad to take you Onee-san!” One of the men laughed.

“I'm not interested”, she was about to continue when another man yelled, “she's dead!” 

“Your daughter?” The innkeeper seemed to have known this person. The father began to cry about how his daughter’s body had been found ’ripped to pieces’ and then began to talk about her job as ’sage’. The innkeeper looked at Sakura, concerning lining his eyes. “I hope your friend is okay. Someone seems to be going after young women around here...perhaps a yokai or something else...”

(I wonder...)

She was about to get on her horse when she felt herself being grabbed. (Fuck...I should've gotten one of them to come) “Don't move, miss”, the drunk from earlier hissed at her ear. He held his sword at her face. 

“I have some gold you can take” she held up a small bag. “I'm diseased...”

“You heard her, brother...” A short member made an ’ew’ face. “She's a filthy whore!”

“Just because I live with a bunch of men doesn't mean I'm a skank!” She kicked her captor in the crotch and started to run when her captor grabbed her hard by the arm. 

(If I'm going to die here, it'll be on a battlefield, not shoving off a drunk guy) 

“Let her go”, a familiar voice pointed a sword. “Sakura-sama, shall I slay this man?”

Hasebe.

She felt another familiar presence help her up. 

“You know, you're a pain in the ass to keep track of”. Ookurikara. 

By now Hasebe let the man go...and a figure in black rode up. “Sakura-chan...are you okay?” Mitsutada jumped down from his horse and rushed to his master’s side. Their attention made her feel guilty. She began to cry, scaring all three of her protectors.

“Sakura-sama, allow me to burn this whole town down to avenge you!”

She wiped her tears, “if you did that, Hasebe-kun, people would think that I'm a monster...and we’d shit out of luck on supplies.”

“You're a pain in the ass”, Ookurikara hugged her tightly, “you had me worried...not that I care if you got yourself killed or not...”

She then found herself in the middle of three men hugging her. “I'm sorry...I’ll tell you guys everything...but how did you all even find me?”

“Kunihiro-kun told Izumi-kun that you were out alone in town,but then Munechika-san said that we should go find you.” Out of all three, Mitsutada looked the most upset with her, which made Sakura feel worse. “You should've bought one of us.”

“I know...and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to distract you guys from our missions...” She then told them everything.


	5. Side stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just things that wouldn't fit into the main story. Or will make sense in the future.

5.5 Omake; Side stories

1.

*Mikazuki*

“You've told the Master that you know her mother, have you?”

On a cool spring night, Konosuke sat with the oldest sword at the moment. The sword in question sat sipping tea as he thought over an answer. Fifteen years ago...he had known his current master’s relation. She visited Mikazuki where he (as a sword) resided at the time and grew fond of her. She, like his master, had the powers of creating *tsukomogami*...and he became human. “I suppose I should”, he watched his current master talk with with two of his comrades. “But then again, perhaps it is for the best that she doesn't know. She has enough to deal with.”

“She certainly takes after Hana”.

“Hana-san loved talking about her”, Mikazuki recalled, “she was quite proud of Sakura.”

The young woman then walked off to greet a returning party. 

“She has adjusted quite well”, Konosuke continued, “but I fear something might break Sakura-sama.”

“Hahaha”, the old sword chuckled, “oh my. I know that look all too well.” 

“Huh?” 

“They're besotted with her.” Mikazuki remarked. “They like her.”

“Like her..”

“I know that face.” Mikazuki looked wistful. “Those men adore her like I adored Hana-san.”

 

####

2\. Nighttime *Mitsutada*

 

Mitsutada had liked his master well enough from the first time he had met her. He certainly was not expecting a young woman that had no battle experience; however, what she lacked in experience, she made up for it by her willingness to learn and ask questions, in which he was happy to oblige. Unlike his past masters, this master treated everyone as equals, to the point where she said it was fine to address her by her first name (”It's okay...I don't really mind if you guys address me by my name, if you want. Master is just too weird for me anyway.”) Sometimes, he caught her sleeping with books spread out all over the table. He worried about her, as he knew his fellow Date swords did, to the point where their master eventually realized what she was doing to herself and stopped.

That wasn't when he fell for her though. She was very pretty, but it was when he realized how generally kind and how much she cared for people that he started to love her. It started after she had told them what had happened to her when she came to this timeline. Then one night, he heard strange noises in the kitchen.

“Oh crap”, His master had been cutting up something. “I'm sorry, Shokudaikiri-kun...I hope I didn't wake you up.”

“I heard noises in the kitchen and I figured someone was sneaking snacks.” He saw the pieces of the apple and nodded approvingly, “I'm glad it's not junk food.”

“There's junk in this place?”

“Never mind. I'll be glad to make you something if you like”.

“No need.” She had already been up, “you want some tea?”

“Sure.” He smiled, “it's always good when you make it.” He glanced at the book on the table.

“I couldn't sleep, so I thought reading might help me relax”. The tea finished brewing and she poured two cups.

“Sakura-chan...” He wondered if she was all right. “Please don't overdo it like before. If there's something that's bothering you”.. He took her hand gently. “Please know that I'm willing to listen.”

She squeezed his hand gently and made him blush. *Not cool*

“I guess it'll be okay”, she began. “I don't know if I can do this. I mean...I’m trying to learn all I can about tactics and the battlefield...but sometimes? I have no idea what I'm doing!” She put head down, “sorry, you got stuck with me”.

“Sakura-chan”, he gave her a comforting smile, “it's normal to feel nervous every so often. I've been doing this for such a long time now, but I still get quite nervous at times. Even when I was serving Lord Masamune!”

“Really?” She looked at him curiously. 

“Definitely! It's not very stylish to admit this, but sometimes, I get butterflies in my stomach. Or I used to when I first started to fight. I'm pretty good now.” He then grinned, “I learned to not get nervous and that's how I got cool. You'll be okay. You have all of us on your side...”

“Thank you.” She grinned back, “I feel better now. Sorry if I was annoying. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to.” 

“You could never be annoying.” He looked at her, “you know...I'm really happy I was forged to you.”

Pink colored his cheeks. She took his hand into hers. “I'm really happy you're here. You're...you're a really cool guy”. 

He wanted to kiss her in that moment, but held back for now. It wouldn't be cool to put her off. However, she made the first move by kissing his hand. 

“Promise me something”, she asked quietly.

“What is it?” He held her gaze. 

“One day”, she returned his look, “I want you to tell me about Masamune Date.”

“It's a promise.”

“Cool. Night, Shokudaikiri-kun.”

“Goodnight Sakura-chan.”

And since then, he vowed to himself that he would stay by her side and even if it wasn't cool, that he’d love her unconditionally until his last breath. One day, he would confess to her.

 

3\. Anniversary *present*

One afternoon, after she had talked to the researchers, Katagiri decided to drive out to see an old friend. She drove to what was once a field but now had been developed into stores. 

{I suppose this was bound to happen}

“Excuse me, ma’am”, an older man looked at her and was coming up to meet her. “You can't park here.”

“I'm sorry. I'll move.” She looked around {This is where it all began that New Year’s}. “I haven't been here in years. When I was younger, this area actually had a scene for younger people.”

“They closed a lot of those clubs and stores down though.” He eyed her. “Are you from this area?”

“I'm actually from the country.” She smiled, “but I went to university and medical school there. I used to hang out here with my friends. And I lived in an apartment there when I first got together with my husband.”

“Where is your husband?”

“He passed away a few years ago.” She then saw some flowers. She walked over. 

{I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, Yui. I'll be joining you and the others soon enough.}

“Are you the one who keeps leaving flowers here?” The boss then asked, “I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you can't anymore. We're about to break ground here.”

“Once upon a time, I lost someone here.” She took one last look around. “I just wanted to say goodbye. Thank you for humoring an old lady.” She bowed her thanks and drove back.


	6. In the Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just made Saniwa/Mitsutada and Saniwa/Tsurumaru official, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I accidentally deleted the first copy by accident. Cause I'm dumb. Next up: omake!

5\. In The Heat of the Moment

 

“So, I told them everything. They were all sympathetic, though apparently Mikazuki told them where I was.”

“How did he even know?” Yamano stretched his legs some. 

“Not sure exactly”, the older woman thought things over for a minute. “I had just assumed that he saw me go off. I found out later that there had been some reports of missing young women...”

“The saniwas who didn't survive”, Matsumoto was fully focused on her subject. “Your men were worried about you...”

“They were. Especially the ones who”

“The closest to you?”

Sakura nodded. “Yes”, she gave a small smile, “the ones I loved the most.”

####

Six Months In: a village two miles away.

 

(I am a monster).

Yui felt guilty after witnessing another saniwa’s death at the hands of her men. This one hurt; Yui befriended her and learned that the girl was a high schooler from Osaka. A sweet girl named Chiharu. However,to keep the course of history the same, the time had come to kill her. Chiharu, fully accepting of her fate and her men’s, gave Yui one memento: a cell phone strap. “Yui-chan...take this to my mom, please. Let her know that I...I existed.”

She clasped the strap in her hand. A butterfly. 

(Six months in and I still don't know if Sakura’s alive. Maybe I should let things go and move on...)

 

****

However, Sakura was doing fine. Her army had expanded twice its size from its meager beginnings six months ago,though she did lose Donatsu and almost lost her Shisengumi duo of Kashuu and Yammy. 

“You've been our saniwa for six months now”, she was sitting outside with Mikazuki and one of her newer men, Jiroutachi. Mikazuki was congratulating her. “Hahaha”.

“Thank you.” She joined the men while waiting the return of her expedition team that consisted of Mitsutada, Hasebe, Yamabushi and two new members, Hotarumaru (another child who bought out the motherly side in her) and Akashi. She also was hot as hell. “Damn it's hot...”

{I miss Air Conditioning}

“Drink some sake!” If Jiroutachi was in her time, he'd be classified as an alcoholic playboy. “You won't feel a thing!”

“No thank you. Someone’s got to keep their wits around here.”

“Oh, I don't mind this, hahaha”. Mikazuki smiled, “this actually feels good to me!”

“I guess even old people swords like the heat.”

“Whatcha doing?” Tsurumaru appeared suddenly, hanging upside down and wearing what appeared to be a fox mask. “The expedition team aren't back yet?”

“Awwwww, I'm hungry too”, Jirou whined, “Shoku-chan’s the only one who can actually cook around here!”

“Oh come on”, Sakura sat up, “Hasebe, Kasen-kun and I can cook too. And anyway, Mitsutada left enough food in case he and the others weren't back soon”.

“Want me to go find them?” The crane took his mask off and sat in between his beloved master and Jiroutachi. 

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” She had Hasebe as captain, mainly to get him out of her hair. She knew he couldn't help himself, even when she constantly told him not to fuss over her so much and for him to have some fun and find things he liked to do. He also asked around constantly about the whereabouts of Yui. One time she even asked as a joke whether he would become a yandere. His response: “If you wish me to become so, Sakura-sama...”

In the distance, there was the sounds of horses. The expedition team had returned. She stood up to greet them. Much to her fear, however, her group looked a little beat up. 

“Welcome back!” She greeted them, “you guys okay?”

“We got some resources!” The littlest member was the first to greet the saniwa. She hugged him gratefully. “Good job. Go into the refinery and I'll fix you guys.” Yamabushi and Akashi greeted her as well. Her two captains were the last to greet her. 

“Sakura-sama”, Hasebe looked at her kindly, “as captain, I must apologize for being late...”

“Yeah, we had some trouble, so we just laid low for a few days”, Mitsutada rubbed his neck sheepishly. “We ran out of food so we stayed in this village for some time.”

“Well...I'm glad all of you are safe”, Sakura sighed in relief. She had been prepared to lose some people. Donatsu, who she liked, was a rough blow. However, she found herself getting closer to her small quartet of the Date/Obungaga group...and Mikazuki. And despite her vow not to get attached to anyone in particular, she found herself actually enjoying Mitsutada’s and Tsurumaru’s company the most. They were the easiest to talk to, especially Mitsutada. “Go hit the refinery and I'll check you guys out.” 

“Sakura-chan?” The one-eyed tachi took what appeared to be a package wrapped in a white handkerchief. “Here.”

“...?” She took the small package and looked up curiously at him.

“I saw that in the village we were in and I thought of you”, a streak of pink appeared on his normally composed face. She opened the package.

It was the most beautiful pair of hairpins she had seen; simple but encrusted with pink and white jewels made to look like cherry blossoms. Her face, if anyone saw her, was as red as the tomatoes that grew in the garden. 

“So, do you like it?” He asked shyly. 

She looked at him dead-on, and beamed happily, “They're lovely. Tha...thank you!” Without thinking, she hugged him until she looked at him, with him looking back at her. 

“I'm glad”, he beamed back. They held each other for a bit longer until, “ooohooooo....this is a surprise!”

Tsurumaru popped up again...at the right moment. 

“Oh, Tsuru-chan”, Mitsutada quickly made an escape, “I was just going over what happened with Sakura-chan”...

“Uh huh...”

“Go to the refinery”, she patted Mitsutada’s arm. “Tsurumaru-san, did you need anything?”

“Actually”, the snowy-haired man grinned, “ I wanted to ask Mitsutada something, but...never mind that. There's something else I want to do first.”

He then leaned over and kissed her softly. All she could think was, {I feel like a heroine in one of those harem games I played as a kid}. 

“Falling for you was the best surprise I've had since I've been here”, he stroked her cheek gently. “Well, looks like I'll have to step up my game, as you humans call it. I'll enjoy having Mitsutada as a rival when all along I thought it'd be Munechika.”


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited leads to a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do it, but I bought in Ichi-nii. I wanted to rip Sakura apart some.
> 
> I also wanted to kill off Midare but I couldn't do it. Gomen.

6\. Confrontation

 

When Yamano and Matsumoto arrived at the Katagiri home, they were greeted by the sight of a teenage girl waiting outside for them. Both researchers, wondering what was going on, glanced at each other. “Is Katagiri-san okay?” Yamano was the first to reach the girl.

“You guys must be the people Grandma was talking to”. The young lady smiled. “She was taken to the hospital last night.”

“Is it anything serious?” Matsumoto asked next.

“I'm not sure”, the teen’s name was Chiyo. “She fell and my mom got nervous and took her to the hospital.” In her arms was a leather journal that looked to have seen better days. “My grandmother said that it was okay for me for you to give you this.”

Matsumoto took the book. 

***

Later, the two had lunch nearby at a local place. “Anything interesting?” Yamano asked. 

“I think I have an idea of what happened to Ishida-san”. Matsumoto was engrossed. “I hope Sakura-san is okay. She's an interesting lady.” She then showed Yamano.

####

1 Month Later

The summer grew hotter and hotter as Sakura continued her time in this alternate version of Japan. It had been a quiet morning; all of the teams were out, leaving her newbies to train and at least two somewhere on the premises (Ookurikara was off feeding the strays somewhere while her lovely Yama-chan was just moping outside.) There had been two teams engaged in various battles while a third team was sent on an expedition. Today’s mission; she was to gain two new additions. Feeling bored and finished with her paperwork, she walked to the refinery.

“How are things?” The blacksmith was hard at work, “You’ll be celebrating a year soon!”

“Well...I have a few more months to go yet”. Deep down, she was thinking {If I live that long...}

“You seem to be getting along better with everyone now at least”.

Sakura looked at the word that he was working on. “Newcomer?”

“This here is Yagen. He's almost done.” He then pointed to another sword, already forged. “And that one’s his brother.”

{Another rare one?} She took the sword into her hands. A regally dressed blue-haired young man appeared before. {Whoa.}

“Hello”, he introduced himself as Ichigo Hitofuri.

“Nice to meet you”, she bowed, “wow...I'm actually honored!”

“I'm honored to meet you as well, Aruji.” He gave her a friendly smile. “Thank you for taking care of my brothers.”

“They're good kids”, she smiled back {He's really...young-looking.} “And Sakura’s fine; I don't mind you addressing me by name.” This seemed to have surprised him at first. However not as much as her beloved crane(who was on latrine duty as punishment for scaring Gokotai again) whom hours later, she found flirting with her newest ally (who blushed like crazy).

**

“We’re back!” Hasebe’s voice ran throughout the citadel. Since Yagen was still in the process of being made (”Come back in a half hour”, the blacksmith told her, much to her disappointment...and Ichigo’s), she mentally prepared herself for the worst, only to be greeted by one of her right-hand men holding onto two seemingly drunk men, one older and one younger. The older man, who seemed to be dressed in something out of a maintenance department, lit up when he eyed her. “Wow, you're a beauty!”

“Tha...thank you”.

“Forgive me, Sakura-sama”, Hasebe appeared to have each of them in a head hold. “This is Nihongo”.

“Oi”, the second man looked to be around the same age group as the Shisengumi group. “You our master? *hic*”

“Forgive me, my lady, but please let me make examples of these two!”

“Ooooh”, the older sword was eyeing Sakura, especially around her breasts. “So you're the one Hasebe won't stop gushing over huh?”

“Nice tits”, Fuydou, the younger sword, just kept drinking as the most normally composed Hasebe sunk his face into his hands wishing that he could seriously kill his two former comrades from their days with Oda.

{It's going to be a long day}

 

####

After training the new group (which now included Yagen. Sakura truly loved her Tantous, but if she had a son in the future? She hoped he'd be like Yagen, with his curiousity about science and his battle experience), she finished fixing up things when she noticed that she was low on supplies. She decided to take Yagen along since she decided to make him her aide in medical matters; soon enough, his brothers all wanted to tag along. Ichigo, ever the mindful big brother, told them, “Mind what Sakura-dono says!” Soon enough, Akashi and Hotarumaru joined, along with Tsurumaru and a surprising face that she did not expect...Ookurikara. “Where did you come from?” She jumped when he popped up with a box of supplies. Normally, the mumeitou never did anything unless she or Mitsutada bugged him too. “I thought you'd be waiting for Mitsutada.”

“They're back”. His cheeks were pink; he sure as hell wasn't about to let her see him like this. “So I got bored...I guess.”

“Are they okay? None of them were wounded badly were they?”

“Munechika’s there.”

“Oh Lord.” She loved Mikazuki dearly, like the older brother/father figure she never had growing up. However sometimes, his mental state really was like a grandfather’s. A grandfather with dementia.

{At least Shokudaikiri-kun is there. So is Hasebe}

####

At first, Yui did not recognize the young woman dressed in Miko clothing talking with an exotic-looking man. Then when the woman turned, Yui knew.

*Shall I see her? Will she remember me?*

“Prime position to kill them.” The corrupted priest whispered in her left ear. She was about to reply when she heard one of theirs scream “Shit!”. The young lady that they held made an escape. 

“Lady Yui?” The priest asked. However, Yui didn't care about the escaped saniwa and just made a beeline for Sakura.

####

“Hey”, Midare had been looking around with Yagen, “Who’s that?” But before they could answer, two of the demon swords caught the young woman running and slashed her throat. Both Tantous jumped into action, though Midare was knocked unconscious.

####

Sakura had finished her business and was about to head back when she and her companions saw the girl die before their eyes. Then she saw her.

“Yui...” She stood in shock for a second until Akashi bought her back. “Oi!”

“Go get the others. Anyone not injured...”As he ran off and the others fought, she faced Yui. 

“Sakura! It is you!” Yui was crying. She started to embrace her. Sakura held her for a second until she noticed something unusual. 

{Her eyes...are red?}

“I'm so happy you’re alive!” Yui continued, “we can leave now!”

“General!” Out of the corner of her right eye, Sakura could see Yagen running towards her, “I'm here.” 

“Do you think I'll hurt you?” Yui looked at her friend. “How rude!”

“She's corrupted”, the teen tantou continued.

“Huh?”

“Yui”, Sakura took a deep breath, “did you have that girl killed?”

“I'm saving history. I'm just putting the poor dear out of danger”, Yui laughed, “ne, Sakura...let's join up okay? We can escape together!”

“Lady Yui”, the priestly figure drew his sword. 

“Join you?” {What the fuck is going on. I will fucking kill her if one of them die} “You just killed someone. Not to mention that my men are injured!” Ichigo, Tsurumaru, Mitsutada, Jiroutachi, Mikazuki and Horikawa arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief though she could see Midare and Aizen were out, with Ookurikara banged up. An anger rose in her. “You're not yourself!” She then punched Yui hard in the face, knocking her to the ground. Yagen, defeating a smaller demon that was centipede-like in appearance (Sakura would later learn that they were lost Tantous), ran to her side...but it was too late. 

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her arm and saw blood. The priest aimed for her chest, but she blocked the shot in time. Yui got up slowly rubbing her face. 

“Next time, my lady”, the priest whispered to Sakura, “it'll be your heart.” She felt a hot flash of pain hit her in the chest.

{I was hit in the chest...} 

She heard Yagen and the others calling her as she passed out.

####

“General!!” Yagen held his mistress, examining her wounds. He was soon joined by Mitsutada and Tsurumaru as the others looked over their wounds. The slash in the arm was deep in the muscle, the teen noticed.

“Yagen-kun!” The one-eyed tachi was the first to reach them. “She isn't...”

“She's not dead but I need to bandage her arm.” The supplies were scattered but he managed to find enough to bandage her. “I don't know what he knocked her out with, but it looks like her left arm took the damage.”

“SAKURA-SAMA!” Hasebe sped over prompting Tsurumaru to mutter under his breath, “oh boy...”. Ookurikara came over as well. “Kuri-chan, you okay?” Mitsutada asked.

“I'm banged up, but it's nothing to baby me over.” He looked at the scene as sadness crept into his eyes. “Hey, she was talking to some girl before everything went to shit.”

“I wonder if that was the woman, Sakura-sama was talking about...” Hasebe looked near tears. 

“If it was, then no wonder she went straight to Sakura-chan”. Mitsutada was angry as was Tsurumaru. 

“Hey, she dead?” (Akashi)

“We should get back”, Yagen stated. Ichigo and Jiroutachi, holding the unconscious bodies of Midare and Aizen. “We need to rest before something else happens.”

####

Hours Later

 

“Shit...” When Sakura woke up, her whole body ached. She saw her left arm bandaged and knew.

{It's bad.}

“General”, Yagen smiled, “welcome back. How do you feel?”

“Grateful that I'm alive after all.” She hugged the teen. “You bandaged me up. Thank you.”

The teen smiled back and hugged her tightly. “I'm glad you're alive too. Looks like he knocked you out and bruised your ribs; but your left arm is damaged.”

“Is everyone else okay?”

He stated that while Aizen got the wind knocked out of him, Midare had damage. Everyone else had some damage, “however, I think we'll survive.”

Three faces suddenly appeared. “Yay!” Jiroutachi hugged her. “You're okay!”

Tsurumaru embraced her tightly and was quiet. “This is a surprise”, she grinned, “no snappy remarks?”

“Heh”. He sat next to her. Then Mitsutada came in and hugged her too, which both freaked her out...and made her secretly happy.

“I'm okay.” She stated. “You guys need to rest.”


	8. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of what happened after the fight in the village. Heavy Tsurumaru/Sani

7\. After The Storm

 

Two Weeks Later

 

The research project came to a sudden stop during Katagiri’s illness. However, one afternoon Matsumoto and Yamano were both surprised by a visitor to their office: the old Doctor herself, only this time she was occupied by a younger woman that looked like she could be one of the researchers senpai. This was Haruna, Katagiri’s daughter. 

“I hope this is all right”, Katagiri ambled in , holding a cane. “We were in the neighborhood. Haruna-chan came here too.”

The younger woman introduced herself. “I'm sorry about Okasan not meeting you last week.”

“Are you all right now, Sakura-san?” Yamano asked. 

“She'll be okay when she realizes that she's no longer a young woman.” The younger woman kissed her and told her she'd be back to pick her up whenever.

“Now then”, the old lady sat down, “I should probably get a move on and finish my story before I'm finished myself.” After the customary offers of tea, she began by asking. “You’ve read some of what is in the journal, I assume?”

“You ran into Ishida-san and got hurt.” Matsumoto began. “Your left arm was cut badly.”

“It still bothers me a little to this day...but”, the octogenarian smiled sheepishly, “that's how I know there's rain coming! I couldn't move it right for the remainder of my time there. So, I just reverted everything to my right hand. I could write a little bit but I self taught myself to write with my right hand as well.”

Changing the course, Yamano then asked, “What did you do after you found Ishida-san?”

“There wasn't anything that could be done.” Sadness kept across the doctor’s face. “When I saw her up close, I realized she was dead. Not sure what they did to her, but...she became corrupted. If a saniwa becomes corrupted, then the corruption could spread like a virus among their group. 

“That, I decided, was not going to happen to me.”

 

####

 

A Week After The Confrontation 

 

When she woke up, Sakura usually took some time to bandage her arm and fix it in a sling before she went about her duties. This morning though, she took a look. Yagen had sewn it up, but it was yellow, green and was going to leave a nasty scar. Worst of all, she could only use it a little; her fingers could move slightly but she could only move her left arm slightly. 

{I'm going to need surgery.}

“Good morning, General”, the teen doctor had been up as well. She could smell something delicious cooking as well. {I guess Shokudaikiri-kun is making something} “How’s the arm?” He helped her with her sling.

“It hurts a little bit. But I'm okay.” She smiled. Her first stop she had wanted to make was to check in on any injured. As for the events with Yui, she had tried to think of a way to save her, but then she grew angry over how Yui was responsible for killing the young woman before her. 

{I have to keep focus on the mission.}

“General”, her companion tugged at her good arm. “Please don't blame yourself for what happened to Midare. He's just happy he fought for you.”

“I keep forgetting that Midare-chan is a boy.” Then, “Hey, how's Ichigo-kun with this? I feel bad they got injured due to me...”

“He's fine as well. Really, General” the teen took her hand, “we are swords made to protect you with our lives, even if it means death. There is no need to feel guilty.”

She ruffled his hair playfully. He winced a little but then laughed. “I know you guys are meant to protect me”, she hugged him, “I'm truly, TRULY honored and eternally grateful for your protection. I know all swords fall, but it doesn't mean I can't worry about you guys.”

Her nice moment with her sword son was cut off when “ooohooooooo? Sakura-chan’s into younger men?”

“Tsurumaru”, Yagen began.

“Good morning. Aren't you supposed to be on an expedition?”

The white haired man held up his hand which was bloody, shocking both. “I got injured. I'm surprised that those tigers young Gokotai owns have rather sharp teeth!”

The thought of his young brother possibly crying made Yagen want to run off. “Go check on Go-chan”, Sakura read his mind. “I'll deal with him.”

Tsurumaru was thrilled, but another person in the kitchen saw the crane bounce off happily with his master.

###

Mikazuki was eating with Kashuu, Mitsutada and Jirotachi, who ambled in yawning, “Oh man, that last battle was rooouggghh...I need some sake!”

“It's eight in the morning. You're hopeless.” (Kashuu)

The drunk just laughed.

“How's Master?” Kashuu changed the subject, as Mitsutada put what he was making on their plates. “Her arm got messed up real bad huh”.

“The person who did that to her was only protecting his mistress” (Mikazuki)

“If I had been there...I Would've killed them all!” Kashuu slammed his fist down.

“Kashuu-kun, please don't slam the table. I’m angry that we couldn't protect her properly as well...but we won't allow it to happen again.” (Mitsutada) Then he saw Sakura with Tsurumaru. 

“You're right. I'll make sure we accompany her everywhere...I know Yasuda will too!” Kashuu calmed down, “Where is she at anyway? She said I can paint her nails so they look nice!”

The oldest of them stood up with his plate and cup and walked over to where the tachi was. Kashuu looked at them curiously. Mikazuki leaned over and said in the one-eyed tachi’s ear, “You should confess your feelings to her before it's too late.”

Mitsutada blushed, “It's that obvious?”

“The way you look at her reminds me of how I used to look at someone I had as a master years ago.”

“She must think I'm so uncool...” The tachi sighed, “I really like her company...it's fun when we go to the market in the village and to be honest? I like hearing about her world. Sounds rather lame right?”

“I don't think it's that”, Mikazuki smiled. “It's a good thing to be curious.” He was about to say more until both men heard a laugh from behind.

“I...heard everything”, behind them Jiroutachi was grinning like the devil. 

“Jiroutachi-kun”, Mikazuki’s face grew serious, “This is a private manner.”

“Oh please”, the taller man shrugged, “Like Shoku-chan isn't the first? Hasebe and Kuri-chan like her too...”

“Jirou...” (Mikazuki)

“Jiroutachi-kun, it's a bit early to be drinking, isn't it? And I do believe you're on call”. (Mitsutada)

“Oh and definitely Izuminokami. I think Sakura-chan’s a lot of fun too!” The oodachi was on a roll, “you know, just because I dress the way I do doesn't mean I don't have the same feelings you guys do”. 

“I think I'm going for a walk.” Mitsutada, annoyed and finished with cleaning decided to check on the garden where a group was already tending to things.

####

“ACHOO!” 

Sakura sneezed while she fixed Tsurumaru’s hand. “I think someone is talking about me.”

“Heehee.”

“You are hopeless.” She finished bandaging his hand. “There. Next time, don't go taking the tiger by the tail!”

“I like that one!” The crane laughed. “I'm going to use that for the future!”

“Please don't.” She grinned. Suddenly she found herself trapped against the wall. “Okay,what are you doing?”

“I still like you”, he stared into her eyes and Sakura would later admit that even her resident joker had his attractive side.

“I like you too. I like you a lot actually.” She looked at him back. “You’re very dear to me. But...I don't think we’re on the same path here.”

{How do I talk to a tsukomogami about this...}

He paused to mull this over for a second. Then he kissed her again. 

“Okay, you need to stop”. She gently pushed him away. 

“I still like you anyway.” The crane was obviously not affected. Or didn't particularly care. “I'm glad you're my master, Sakura-chan. And I promise I won't let anyone get to you.”

 

{Does he not get it?} she nodded. Then he took her damaged arm. “You haven't used this arm much.”

“I'm right-handed.”

“You're still in some pain”.

She rubbed her arm nervously. “It hurts some. I can't use it too much because I might damage it more.”

“Your friend”, Tsurumaru sat down on the table she used. “Are you sad that she's corrupted?”

“I am sad.” This much was true. “But if we defeat these enemies, I think I might be able to still save her. For now, I want you guys to remain focused. We remain on course.”

“I can keep trying to look like a crane?” 

“Sure.” The master playfully rustled his hair, “but...you're injured. I put you on horse duty with Ookurikara.”

“I'm surprised you got him to do so.”

“Here’s another surprise. I gave him permission to make you do what he wants”. She smirked. “I already decided on this anyway but since you're injured, this just makes it easier.” She began to walk away. “Consider it punishment for annoying Gokotai and the other kids.”

“Well-played, Sakura-chan. Well-played.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I just made this a harem. Next chapter I promise will be Mitsu/Sani.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diary is found. And a confession happens!

8\. The Saniwa Diaries

 

When he went home that afternoon, Yamano took out the books out of his bag and began to look at them. “I'll take some and you take some”, Matsumoto had suggested earlier in the day, “and at the end of the week, we’ll compare notes.”

“Aren't we visiting Katagiri-san?” 

“She says come back at the end of the week. I guess she's still recovering from her fall.”

He opened the book on his bed and began to look for the oldest entry. 

(This must've been after a few months)

Then he saw something that caught his eye:

 

***Sakura***

*6/9*

*I can't figure out why I didn't start writing a journal sooner. No one would believe me if I told them anyway.*

*I've been here for...months. I've lost track. Only that at the moment there are three in recovery, two teams out and the rest are either off or out in the gardens. I can hear the Toushirous laughing and having a good time. Supposedly, they might be getting another playmate if all goes well at this battle. I love them like they're my own...I already almost nearly lost Midare and Akito...*

Nothing more until Yamano sees this:

 

*6/21*

*My arm hurts as I write this. But I don't want to alarm anyone...*

*I'm starting to wonder if the damage is worse than I thought. I can move my fingers and my hand, but I can't lift my arm all the way up. If I survive, I'll have to get surgery...though for now, Y stitched it up for me and I've been keeping it bandaged.*

*Yui is dead. I saw it in her face the other day. Konosuke said that only the Kebishii were ghosts of former swords, but apparently it applies to humans too. Those bastards must've killed her not long after we got here, only to somehow revive her to this state. I wonder what would happen if our roles were reversed; would she had looked for me? That damn fox yokai knows something.*

*I hate myself for not saving her...*

*I hate myself for not finding her. Pretty sure the others would welcome her...at least Mikazuki, S and T would, along with the Toushirous and I.*

*I hate the fact that she's alive...but not alive. Limbo, I think it's called. It's not a life for anyone. It's not a game, but I feel like it is.*

****

(So, she really was injured) 

Yamano continued to read, feeling sorry not only for the old lady, but for Ishida Yui as well. 

###

(1 Month After The Confrontation)

Sakura was having a bad day.

Her arm where that swordsman had cut her was sore. She spent a good portion of the night patching up casualties from the team that had come in. She slept for a few hours afterwards until she woke up to find Yama-chan and Mitsutada both alarmed. She dreamt of Yui and apparently was crying out in her sleep. “I...I can stay with you if you want”, Mitsutada offered. “Until you feel better.”

“Me too, Sakura-sama!” (Yamabagiri)

“Sorry you guys...I’ll be okay though.” Once she convinced them both that she was okay, they both went out to the garden where Mitsutada was bragging over how good something looked (tomatoes? Apples? She couldn't hear exactly what it was). Then Aizen and Hotarumaru came in excited, with Aizen holding a flyer, followed by Hasebe. “Master!” Aizen was yelling, “Can we go to this?”

A festival. An idea popped into her head. {It might be fun taking everyone out. It'll be a break anyway.}

“Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeee”? Hotarumaru was begging. 

“I think it might be fun to go”, she agreed much to the boys delight. “As long as you're not on duty that night, you can go.” After the kids left, she turned to Hasebe, “What do you think?”

“Sakura-sama?” 

“A festival might be a fun idea. Everyone needs to relax every so often...and well...” She smiled. “You guys all deserve a treat.”

“Sakura-sama...” The Oda sword was so moved that he looked near tears, which instantly freaked out his master. “Forgive me.”

“Why do you look near tears?”

“Because”, he gave her a sincere and longing glance, “I am truly happy that you are my master. I...I appreciate the offer but I am on duty.”

“Awww. That's okay. I’ll plan something for the groups not going.” She then felt a sharp pain in her arm. She must've winced, which made Hasebe even more nervous. He held her. 

“I will kill the people who did this to you”, he promised.

“Hasebe-kun?” 

“Yes, my lady?”

“Is there anything in particular you’d want?” She asked, hoping to get a peek into his personality. “Anywhere you'd like to go?”

“The only thing I want”, he gave her a gentle smile, “is to be by your side until my last breath.”

####

Yamano continued further.

 

(Sakura)

*Things got crazy today. Everyone was injured or exhausted from the battle with Kebishii a few miles from here. My heart breaks for my Shisengumi team...for apparently it is close to where their masters passed before. It was pretty intense...*

*I'm beat from fixing everyone. I thought I'd lose Yama-chan, but he pulled through. Meanwhile T continues to piss off everyone by stealing their clothes when bathing or teasing the kids (Ichigo is too kind. I'd kicked t’s ass a long time ago). He even stole S’s clothes leaving the poor dear having to wear an apron to his room. Iwachan likes to tease too.*

*I've obtained five new members of my army, so I have S and H training them; Gotou has weird hair. Mono-chan is a sweetheart and usually hangs with me in the village when S, H or T aren't around and when O doesn't follow me like a cat. Jirou’s big brother came and I got a rare guy, Konestu. Konestu is also nice (but gloomy) and he helps me with the medicinal herbs I keep*

Then Yamano read on and saw this:

 

*I really like him. Maybe I've fallen for him. He's fun to be around with, easy to speak with and he's pretty smart. He bought me hairpins which I want to wear for the festival. The only problem is...that I feel like I broke a rule and that I've fallen into a cliche. Also, they can die at any second and I'm not sure I could bear losing someone else to this unspoken war, after seeing what was done to Yui*

*There's others I think I'm developing feelings for. This...this is the last thing I wanted. Am I in love? I'd be lying to myself if I weren't attracted to any of them.*

*This is stupid*

 

####

Three Days Later

 

“Jirrrooooouuuuu”, His mistress was tapping at his door, “I need a favor....”

The truth was, she had wanted to get something nice to wear for the festival and the dinner she had set up for everyone. Earlier, she had put aside some money each for the children to spend at the food stalls and games there. 

{I feel like a mom}

The oodachi opened the door, “Ooooh, Sakura-chan!” His brother, Taroutachi, smiled politely at her. “What's up? Want some sake? Need a beautiful man to fight off those beasts in the citadel for you?”

“Actually, I want a yukata. And I was hoping you'd could help me.” 

His eyes lit up. “Can we get some sake?”

“You can get shitfaced later. But not too shitfaced...I have something for you guys.”

####

“Don't make dinner?”

Mitsutada almost seemed disappointed when his mistress told him not to worry. He and Ookurikara even started cutting up vegetables.

“I was trying to keep this a surprise but I thought it might be nice to have a nice dinner first. My treat.” Throughout her time here, she had made some connections thanks to various trips and she talked to the innkeeper in letting her rent a space. Two teams would be out, which would leave her with these two, Mikazuki, Jirou, Kashuu, Ichigo and the Tantou brothers, Izumi and Nihongo. Hasebe and Tsurumaru were out leading teams (though Tsuru already stated that he planned on coming anyway “I wanna see Sakura-chan looking pretty”.)

“How did you manage that?” (Ookurikara)

“Innkeeper”. The mumeitou just went, “Oh. Cool.” And promptly left.

“Kuri-chan! You could've at least helped me clean up!” Mitsutada was in mama mode.

“I'll help you. Okasan...” She teased as she looked for containers to put the cut vegetables away. 

“Can I help you in anyway?” He looked at her, serious. “That can't be cheap.”

“Don't worry about it. The point of all of this is that I want to show my appreciation to you all for the last few months.” 

He touched her shoulder gently. She turned around as the two found themselves eye to eye. “I wish it was more”, she confessed.

“Just knowing that I'll get to see your smile when I come home is enough to keep me alive”, and he meant every word. He found himself stroking her right cheek gently. They both drew closer and kissed. 

“I really do like you”, she whispered. “Probably more than I should.”

He held her close, not wanting to let her go and decided then and there to confess. “I love you.”

She looked at him, surprised.

“I'm in love with you, Sakura-chan”, he continued, though he could feel himself getting nervous.

(Stay cool.)

“I know, it's probably not cool, with being my master, but...” He struggled to find the right words. “It just happened. I enjoy our times together and it really breaks my heart to see you in pain.” He touched her bad arm. “I know you don't like to worry us, but you worry about us all the time.”

“Shokudaikiri-kun...”

He kissed her hand, “I know...some of the others, like Tsuru- chan, have feelings for you too. Maybe you feel the same way...”

“Y...you got it wrong about us”, she broke away for a minute, “I mean about Tsurumaru-san and I. I do like him...but...like in a big brotherly way.”

“Hasebe-kun...”

“I adore him, but he's like an overbearing father at times.” 

“Anyway”, he continued, “please accept my love for you. If you think I'm pathetic...”

“Stop!” She then kissed him deeply on the mouth, which threw him off. She was near tears, but smiling. “I don't like seeing you beat yourself up. I accept your love”. 

“You do?”

“My turn to confess.” She leaned against the sink. “When I first wound up here and after Konosuke told me everything that would happen, I was scared but I was determined to see things through. When I saw that I'd be in charge of a bunch of guys, I was determined that I wouldn't be intimidated; I mean, I expected some of you not to be happy about some idiot with no war experience summoning you...not to mention that other than Mikazuki-san and Kasen-san, none of you served a woman.”

“You're not an idiot.” He held her. “That's why we're here. Actually, I was rather impressed with how seriously you took it. So was Kuri-chan.”

“Why wouldn't I NOT take it seriously? I'm responsible for all of you after all.”

“I'm sorry. That wasn't cool of me to interrupt you.” He nodded, “Go on.”

“Anyway, long story short...” She sighed, “I knew from the start that you were honest and that you wouldn't lie to me, even if it hurt. I guess that's why I like you and Ookurikara-san so much...but I guess the more we talked, the more...I liked your company too.” She blushed, “then you gave me those pins...”

“You like them right?”

“Yeah!” She then grew serious. “But...I'm scared. I'm scared the minute I fall for someone, it's a death flag for them. I was determined I wouldn't let it happen here...but guess I failed, huh?” 

She kissed him deeply this time. He savored her kiss. “I'm scared I'll lose you. I already lost Yui and two of you guys. I’ve managed so far to keep most of you alive...and I intend to keep it that way.”

He rubbed her back gently. “We’re swords though...it's our fate...”

“I realize that. But it doesn't mean that you or anyone else will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the festival. Maybe some sexy shit.


	10. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mitsutada and MC admit their attraction to the other. Some NFSW stuff this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See summary.

9\. Festival 

 

Since the octogenarian was feeling better in time for her next appointment with the researchers, that appointment was on. Yamano and Matsumoto met with Katagiri, who was looking pale and banged up. “Katagiri-san”, Matsumoto had asked, “are you sure that this is okay? That you feel up to this?”

“I'm fine”, the woman gave her usual smile. “My daughter...she tends to overreact at times. I guess she gets that from her father though just had a little spill.” Changing gears, she then asked about the books. 

“Just a bunch of minutiae”, Matsumoto began. “No offense but I was hoping for something more than battle reports.”

“You had feelings for Mitsutada-san.” Yamano caught both of their shocked looks with amusement. “And he and the bird sword had feelings for you.”

Katagiri just calmly sat down in her chair. She held them together on her lap. “It is true that both had feelings for me...and I them...there are some things that I'll just keep treasured in my heart.”

Both researchers looked at each other with Matsumoto smirking and Both Yamano and Katagiri looking on confused. “Personal stuff?” Matsumoto asked the octogenarian.

“Matsumoto-san...” 

“You can read it.” Katagiri just smiled back in that unsettling way, “I don't have anything to hide at this point. I won't be around much longer anyway.”

“Anyway, I'll tell you about the festival. It's where some of the pictures you see on the walls were taken.

####

“This is some good sake!” Jiroutachi was already drinking at dinner. “Sakura-chan needs a drink too!”

The group of them were at the inn; the Date and the Oda swords(with the exception of Hasebe), Jirou, Yagen, Midare, Gotou and Akita and the duo of Kashuu and Yasuada. Everyone, much to her relief, was having a good time.

“I'm not really a big drinker”, she confessed. This was true; she drank beer sometimes but she didn't like the possibility of losing control. However...

“Master doesn't like to drink?” (Fudou)

“I drink once in awhile...”

“Can I get something, Sakura-neesan?” (Midare and Akita)

“Ichigo-kun would be mad if you two drank alcohol.” (Mitsutada)

“He's right. You guys can get something else. No alcohol”. 

Then she chugged some down, much to Jirou’s, Tsurumaru’s and Nihongo’s delight. However, the two younger Shisengumi swords and Mitsutada were already red-faced and she couldn't tell if Ookurikara was sober or not. (Though his brother poked him awake a few times as the mumeitou scowled.{He is so gonna kick Shokudai’s ass}) After the dinner, she made an announcement. “Everyone come back to this point in about two hours. And don't cause trouble!” She looked at Tsurumaru for that last line. 

“I can't surprise anyone?” He asked in a ’Who Me?’ tone of voice. Everyone just yelled, “No!”   
The kids ran on their own, Jirou and Nihongo hung out at the inn, Tsurumaru went off, dragging a reluctant Ookurikara along.

“I hope he doesn't do anything stupid”, Sakura sighed. She, Mitsutada and the Shisengumi swords were together.

“I get the feeling that Ookurikara-san would probably keep Tsurumaru-san under control”. (Yasuada)

“Probably”. (Kashuu)

The four of them stayed together until the two teens found a game to argue about. Some of the local girls began to swarm around them.

{Boys will be boys. If I was younger, I wouldn't mind}

“So”, her companion took her arm into his and smiled, “where should we go?”

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” She asked, “anything you might want to check out?”

As they walked along, Mitsutada looked at a few food stalls “maybe I can try them one day!”

“Well...I'm allergic to shellfish.”

“You are?”

“But if you want to get it for everyone else, then go ahead”. 

“No.” He continued walking, “I'll think of something else then.” Changing the tone of things, they stopped at the temple steps with Mitsutada admiring her. “Wait”, she was growing a little uncomfortable, “my makeup isn't wearing off is it? I knew I shouldn't have left it to a drunk oodachi and a young boy to do my makeup.”

“You look really pretty”, he turned away from facing her. His cheeks were as pink as her yukata and said gently, “You look...amazing!”

They continued to walk, stopping to play a few games at a few stalls. “Sakura-chan”, Mitsutada watched her shoot at one game in which she won a prize, “you're really okay about what happened with your friend?”

She held the small plush animal she won. “I’m not happy about the circumstances”, she admitted, “but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now!”

And enjoy themselves they did. “Hey, Shokudaikiri-kun...isn't there any where you wanted to see?”

“I'm already seeing everything I wanted to see...by my master’s side.” He replied with a heartwarming smile. His master, in turn, looked as if she was going to cry at first.

“S...Sakura-chan?” Mitsutada freaked out, “I didn't mean to upset you!”

“I'm not upset, you big goof”. She took his gloved hand. “I'm actually happy.” She kissed his hand. He swept her closer in an embrace. “I hate it when you pay attention to the others...but I know you have to command us all.”

“I do. But I kind of like it.” She grinned mischievously.

“I'm jealous.” Then he caught himself and laughed, “I know that's uncool to say that but it is true...”

He kissed her deeply, more deeply than before. This set her off, more eager to take him. He was warm holding her. 

“Tonight”, she whispered, “come to my room.”

“Sakura-chan?”

She traced his lips gently with her finger. “I promise, we'll play it safe.”

Then he understood. He nuzzled her neck hungrily, realizing how much he wanted her. For months he had developed a special feeling towards his new master thanks to her easy-going and friendly nature. Something in the last month or so had switched. As for his master, she certainly hadn't expected to sleep with anyone. But tonight...she decided that she didn't care anymore. 

{He could die tomorrow. They all could.}

Two hours came and everyone made it to back. Except a certain crane.

“He kept saying that he wanted to surprise everyone. Who the hell knows what that idiot meant.” (Ookurikara)

“Maybe he went back to the citadel?” (Kashuu)

Just then, Tsurumaru showed up with a whole bunch of toys and plushies for the Tantous (though the teenage Tantous rolled their eyes. “This isn't going to make me any taller!” Gotou whined). “Looks like my luck could be good after all”, he gave Sakura a sunflower. “A flower for the flower.”

“Awwww...thanks.” She took the flower. “I see you didn't destroy everything. Or did he?” She looked at the crane’s companion who just shrugs at her. Meanwhile Midare and Yagen exchanged looks and started giggling. “What's so funny?” Gotou asked. When Midare whispered to him, he turned red.

****

The next night, Sakura was in her room reading over reports from the late night teams when she heard a gentle knock. “Come in”.

“I came”, the one-eyed tachi sword arrived. He was dressed in his usual casual outfit. 

“Good.” She stood up to embrace him. 

“You know”, he whispered quietly, already hungry for what was about to happen. He bit her neck gently, nuzzling her ear and working his way down her body...though he stopped for a second. “It wouldn't be cool of me not to ask if you're really sure about this...”

“I'm sure.” She herself realized that she had put herself in a rather uncomfortable position. “Wait...are YOU okay with this?!”

“Being human has taught me many emotions that I have come to learn”, Mitsutada focused his gaze on her, “I know...I realize I could die tomorrow but for now, I just want to be with the person I'm in love with.” 

And with those words, they kissed passionately, with her kimono falling off as she pulled off his black t-shirt. 

****

He rained kisses all over her breasts as she ran her hands all over his body right down to where she lightly touched his scars that lined his back like a tattoo. Every kiss turned more deeper until it turned into small bites. She felt down below her get damp as he pulled off his last bits of clothing. He was blushing madly, which actually made Sakura more attracted to him. He slipped in some fingers into her which made her moan. Then he used his tongue to clean up once he took his fingers out. 

“Shoku-san”, she held onto him, as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Sakura-chan”, he whispered in a deep voice, “I...I want to devour you.”

“Devour me?” She grinned.

“I want to be one with you”, he took off his eyepatch for the first time. She felt his hardness at the edge and bit his lip gently. “I want you too...” 

He pushed himself in as they both moaned, careful not to bring on the attention of everyone else in the Citadel. 

####

“Holy cow”.

Both the researchers just looked on, not in surprise exactly, but more for the shock of hearing an old woman just talk openly about how she screwed her future husband. “You two seem awfully prudish”, Katagiri chastised them.

“No offense,” Yamano began, “but it's just weird to hear-”

“An old woman talk openly about sex? I suppose it can't be helped that young people have regressed”, Katagiri continued, “for a tsukomogami and for someone who was surprisingly shy at times,he gave me the best sex ever.” 

“I can see why you married him anyway”. Matsumoto was getting a kick out of this.

“We kept it on the down-low. Is that still a term?”


	11. Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex from MitsuSaku, more stuff from Tsurumaru and the beginning of the end. I thought Yui needed some development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with this so far. Never did I expect 300+ hits.

10\. Another Side

 

“So”, The researchers had been still processing what Katagiri had just confessed. Matsumoto was giddy and wanted details but Yamano noticed something.

(The daughter looked somewhat like Katagiri-san...but she doesn't resemble her father much. Actually she looks a little like--)

“Was he REALLY good?” Matsumoto asked the older woman, who looked like her mouth would drop.

“You know”, Katagiri sighed, “Perhaps we should move on, Matsumoto-san. I'm sure Yamano-kun would want to move on. But, I did love Mitsutada very, very much. I was happy when we reunited...but you already knew that.”

“Didn't anyone else find out?” Yamano asked, “like Tsurumaru-san? Or even Hasebe-san?”

“The only one who probably did know was Tsurumaru”, the elder was in thought. “And Mikazuki no doubt. The others either knew but did not care or they were lost in other things, like Ichigo taking care of the children.”

 

####

 

Eight Months In

 

As the heat of summer grew more and the first signs of fall began to peep through, the battles grew more intense. Kebishii were spotted everywhere and the casualties grew more intense. Sakura spent more time holding meetings and healing and sharpening the wounded. Her romance with Mitsutada, despite him being on an expedition for two weeks, was still going strong despite the fact that deep down she had a sense that he would disappear at any time. However, there were some people that were willing to keep her company...including one interested crane and a dragon who claimed not to care.

“Yo!”   
She had been working on paperwork when Tsurumaru and Ookurikara appeared. Hasebe looked annoyed at the interruption.

“Hey”, she smiled at the duo. “What's up?”

“The horse keeping’s done. I am so never scooping up horse shit again.” (Ookurikara)

“It's a surprise to see what happens when you stand behind a horse. Young Namazuo has quite a good aim!”

{I don't like where this is going...}

“What”, Luckily Hasebe read her mind, “did you two do?”

“I was brushing my horse down while he and one of the billion Toushirous were fucking around when I get shit flown in my face!” (A pissed off Ookurikara)

“No wonder it stinks in here”. (Hasebe)

“You go wash up”, she gave the mumeitou a sympathetic look, which judging from his reaction, he seemed to appreciate. “Tsurumaru...”

“Yes?”

“Please allow me to punish him, Sakura-sama!” 

“I appreciate the offer but I need Tsurumaru-kun here in one piece. I'll take it from here.” And with that she dismissed the loyal uchigatana. When Hasebe left, Tsurumaru hugged her, “Boy, that was close! Hasebe would've been a pain in the ass to deal with.”

“So is Kuri-chan your toy since Mitsutada is out on expedition?”

“Ookurikara is too much fun to joke with”, he smiled with glee. “I bet you miss Mitsutada though.”

“I do.” She added, “but I miss everyone that’s out.”

“That's a surprise. I thought you'd be pining in despair and saying, ’Tsuru-chan, Tsuru-chan, I'm all lonely and in need of company, please take me!’” He flung himself into her arms. 

“Tsurumaru”, Sakura sighed. {it’s time} “man, it's hard to talk when you're being like this.”

“I think I know what you'll say though.” He then grew serious, “ I love everyone; Mikazuki, Mitsutada, Ookurikara...the Tantous, even though Young Gokotai needs to man up sometimes...Ichigo, who’s surprisingly good in bed.”

“I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. I really don't care what you guys in private...but is there a point go this?” She gently edged him off, “go wash up too. You smell like poop as well.”

“I was serious when I said I loved you.” He finally came out and admitted, “I don't mind sharing you with Mitsutada. Or even Ookurikara and Hasebe.”

“I'm not a piece to be passed around.” She was growing annoyed. 

“I don't mean it like that. I'm not like that at all”. He apologized, “I'm just saying, even if you don't feel the same about me, it's fine. As long as you accept my feelings, it's good.”

****

Later, Sakura undressed and headed towards a private bath and shower (”Of course I wouldn't let a saniwa bathe with their army!” Konosuke had said on the day he showed her, “It wouldn't be proper!”). 

{Dealing with this can be exhausting at times.} 

She was about to take off her robe when she heard noises. “Goddamn it, Tsurumaru”, She muttered. She grabbed a backs rubber and crept on the shadow. 

{Maybe I should yell...what if it's one of the enemy?} She ran through her head to call, {Ichigo wouldn't be a pervert...I don't think Ookurikara would be a pervert but he'd make fun of me or something, that tsundere bastard...} She hit the shadow.

“Ow!”

“Eep!” She recognized the voice. “Wait...I know that voice!”

“You know”, Mitsutada rubbed where she had hit him, “you're actually pretty strong there, Sakura-chan...”

“When...when did you guys get back?” She pulled her robe close to her. “Everyone okay?”

“It went fine”, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Is...is it okay I'm in here? Mikazuki-san sent me here”. He rubbed the back sheepishly. “I...I just wanted to surprise you.”

She kissed in reply and smiled. “It's fine though I'm not sure how Mikazuki knew about this. I was about to take a shower...”

“Oddly enough, I need a shower too. Being grimy and sweaty like this isn't cool.” He began to undress as she turned the water on. “Do you need me to wash you?”

The saniwa drew her lover under the water and began to give her answer.

 

****

*Somewhere in the countryside*

 

Yui and her small group had set up camp at a small temple miles away. Like her counterpart, she too took a soldier as one of her lovers-ironically the same person who took her hostage and stabbed Sakura-because she wanted company. Did she love him? She didn't know. 

(This is ridiculous but screw it I could die tomorrow. I won't be going back will I?)

“Are you still thinking of that woman?” The priest began to nibble on her neck in bed this evening. She rolled over, flat on her back.

“It's hard not to”, she admitted, “getting rid of her means that I can go back. And that you all are free.”

“She was your friend, was she not?”

“It's not like we were the best of friends”, Yui had only met Sakura at the university when they wound up partners in a project for a class. “We met at school and wound up working together. We...I mean, I guess we were friends. I was trying to get her to a party when you all showed up because I felt bad that she was alone all the time. Maybe I felt a little jealous because...” 

“Jealous?”

“She's a smart, attractive person and I'm nothing but dull next to her”. She thought over her words, “It's like...she's this bright light and I'm the light that's fading.”

“That's rather poetic”. The priest ribbed her back gently. 

“Maybe I am jealous”, She admitted, “however...it doesn't matter anymore. She's my enemy now. I realized a long time ago that neither one of us are going back to our time.”

“You will be, as soon as the mission is completed.”

She sat up. “We're not going back without killing each other. I've already killed before...”

“We will kill her.”

“No. It's only fair that I do it. I already have something in mind for you guys though.” She continued as she stretched, “I don't want you killing her men though. Once she goes, they'll have to listen anyway. I just need a distraction.”

 

***


	12. In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NFSW material involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NFSW stuff with Saku/Shoku and Yuis plan starts to come together.

11\. In Love And War

 

1 Week After the Last Meeting 

 

Katagiri’s health had been starting to go. Her body, once strong and rarely ill (only once she had caught a cold in the citadel), was starting to break down. 

{Soon. I'll join you soon, my love}

"I'm sorry”, she apologized on the phone to the researchers, “but I'm not feeling well again. Perhaps we can go over things later?”

Yamano was the one she had talked to over the computer. “Sakura-san, are you doing okay?”

“I'm just getting old.”

After the call, Matsumoto was reading one of the journals. “I think we should finish up soon”, Yamano took his place next to her. “Katagiri-san didn't look too well.”

“She sick?”

“Not sure, but it looks like our meeting is cancelled for today.” He peered over his partner’s shoulder, “Anything interesting?”

“Let’s see...” She skimmed over some pages. “She lost a tantou but the smith made her a new one right away...so basically the kid never even left.” She continued, as Yamano could see spots of pink spreading to her cheeks.

“Matsumoto-san?”

“She and the hot eyepatched guy really got hot and heavy. I heard some of those girls wound up marrying a man who served under them. I'll give her credit though; she had very few deaths compared to some of the other saniwas.” Then something caught her eye. “Oh...”

“What is it?”

“Here’s something.” She pointed to the book. “Munechika knew her mother.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

 

####

10 Months In

 

Even though she had realized this two months in, it had finally hit Sakura that:

-She wasn't going back anytime soon. At least not now.

-She had actually found herself a life here.

{When do I know that the enemy's been defeated?}

A pair of arms were wrapped around her. Strong arms. “Good morning”, Mitsutada nuzzled her and kissed her neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did after...” She blushed. “Well, you know. What about you?” She smiled and turned over.

“I am fine, thank you. I'm glad you did. You need your rest.” He stroked her cheek. “What’s wrong? You seemed restless.”

“I was?”

He nodded.

She sat up, the sheet covering her. “I was thinking that it's been almost a year now since I came here.” He, in the meantime, had started to get dressed. “I...I wish I could take you back with me. Well, not just you...everyone.”

“I would love to see your world.” He rejoined her on the bed, his gloved hands over her own. “I want to see everything that you’ve talked about, see the country...and I would love to be by your side.”

She drew him closer. “I love you. I mean...I really love you as in I want to be by your side always...”

“I love you too”, the one-eyed tachi took her hand into his and massaged it gently. “I...I'm happy to be forged to you...and I too...want to be with you always. I think I understand now why Tsuru-chan and Hasebe-kun feel the way they do. You've taught me so much about being human...it would take your lifespan to repay you back.” He took her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “However...”

His mistress and lover already knew what he'd say though. It hurt, but deep down Sakura knew. “I know. It can't happen because of you being a sword.”

“I'm sorry.” He was sad until, “in the meantime, let's make lots of memories together! And”, half dressed, he laid almost on top of her as he began to savor her body yet again, “I'll be by your side as long as I am alive.”

“Mm mm”, she moaned as he savored her, showering her with affection and making her hungry for more of him, “Shokudai-san, don't you have duties to do?”

“Oh, you're right!” He stopped midway (which made Sakura think to herself. “I should get started on breakfast soon anyway before the others get up.”

“It's like, the crack of dawn!”

“You know me, Sakura-chan!” He, Sakura knew, truly was at home taking care of his fellow swords, especially the brothers that were closest to him. “But...I guess I can wait a few minutes...” His face was red, “I...if you’d like.”

{He blushes like a teenage girl sometimes. We've been lovers for a few months now and he still acts like this}

This time, she began showering him with kisses, all over his body, which eventually turned into gentle bites, which made him moan. He was getting hard again.

“Shokudai-san”, she looked into both of his eyes, as she kissed his scars, “you've been taking care of me all this time, so let me take care of you, okay?”

“Sakura-chan...” He held onto her as she eased herself so he could enter her. She put a finger to his lips.

“I'm yours.” She adored him, “for now, I just want to be with my boyfriend. Not master and sword...just girlfriend and boyfriend...”

He moaned as she began to go down on him.

 

****

3 Hours Later

With an easy schedule today (at least until the team that was in battle, her Shisengumi team came back) and a group out farming, (which included Mitsutada, who kissed her after their dalliance and promised to make sure that their crops were the coolest), Sakura decided to take a break and sat outside.

“Are you, as they say, taking a break?” Mikazuki was hobbling up to where she sat. 

“There's not a lot to do today. I never knew that paperwork could be so exhausting”, she sipped. “Hasebe-san would be mad.” Then, “hey aren't you supposed to be out farming with Mitsutada and the others?”

“Hahaha, I hurt my back.”

“Oh!” She grew concerned, “How did you do that?”

He laughed, “I was picking up an apple when I hurt my back.”

“You really are a grandpa.”

Then Mikazuki changed gears and then asked, “Did you enjoy my little present to you?”

“Huh?”

“With Mitsutada and I believe a shower...” Now the oldest, most grandfatherly sword was grinning madly. She turned crimson. She looked away, not wanting to show the blush that was spreading quickly across her face. “Thank you for that.”

“I assume everything is well?”

“I'm happy.” She looked at Mikazuki, “very happy. I've only been with three people, but somehow, this feels like the real thing.”

“Hahaha”.

“I wonder what happens when this thing is over.” She turned to her companion, “Did you ever have feelings for anyone, Mikazuki-san?”

“I did.” The beautiful sword looked to be lost in thought. “She...she was a lot like you.”

“Another saniwa?” She was shocked. “Or do you mean Nene-san?”

“No, it wasn't her.” He took a deep breath, “It was a few years ago when I was on display. A young woman touched me accidentally.”

“Ok...”

“It's not like that”, he chuckled, “I don't think she even knew who I was. We became friends when she thought I was just home from college. We grew very very close...had a passionate encounter myself...until one day she simply said that she could not see me anymore.”

“Did she ever find out who you are?”

“I never knew if she did or not. I found out later that she was getting married and that she was already with child.”

“Awwww...”

“Sakura-sama, there's something that I have not told you”, he continued. “I, along with Konosuke, saw you that day, along with Yui.”

She was stunned. “How...”

“I was the one who had summoned you here. Because of your mother...”

“I haven't seen my mother since she died when I was three...” Then it hit her what Mikazuki had stated.

{I have no idea what to say. I've been here for almost a year and I almost forgot what my old life is like. How shall I react to this?}

“Please forgive me”, Mikazuki faced her. “I knew that you would perfect for this though. You are a lot like your mother...”

Still in shock, she stood up. “I...I'm not angry. Just surprised at this.”

“I see.” He seemed relieved.

“I don't know what to say”, she admitted, “but I wouldn't have met everyone, including you...”

****

*30 Miles Away*

It was evening when Yui and her group camped out. Ten miles more and Yui would separate while her group provided a distraction to trap Sakura’s men. “What if they leave a bodyguard?” A yari had asked. Yui had been eating by the fire and had already thought of an answer.

“You're a yari”, she simply answered, “some of those tachi and uchigatana can't even stand against you for two seconds.”

“Some of them look pretty tough though.”

“Do whatever you want.” She sighed, finishing the rice that the priest had made for her. “Just don't kill anyone.”


	13. Last Chance (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winding down...

12\. Last Chance (1)

 

*Present Day*

(Katagiri)

The two young researchers who are working on that saniwa project came by again today. I'm not sure what else I can tell them, other than how Yui passed away. They seem nice enough and adorable in their own way: I was even tempted to set up the grandchild with Yamano-kun, who reminds me a lot of Kashuu. His partner reminds me of Tsuru, in her relentless interest on who I slept with. I was never the type to sleep around and I won't lie in the fact that I was attracted to others, like Ookurikara or even Munechika. But Shokudaikiri charmed me over completely. And the sex was great too. 

But enough of that. 

I looked at the pictures that I own. I've decided to let the grandchild have them all, which I know her mother will be fine with. I've already decided to give her mother mementos of her father...and my papers to donate to the college I studied at. We never told our daughter her heritage until she was old enough to comprehend that she was human and tsukomogami. She looks like her father with his black-blue hair and gold eyes with his friendly personality and has my sense to help people. She worked at a nurse at the same hospital where I once worked.

My arm and stomach start to ache. It's going to rain soon.

My mind then wanders to Yui. I wonder if things would've been different if it was me with the Kebishii and she with my group. Would she have fallen for them? Maybe Konosuke should've made a better hero of Yui. I wouldn't have gone on a killing spree, that's for sure.

Things happened though. Even in the state she had been in, I thought she could be saved. I touched the scar on my stomach where she slashed me while I continued to beat her senseless until she gave up. Then she disappeared. 

 

####

 

11 Months In

 

“Next month marks Sakura-chan’s first anniversary here!” Jiroutachi and his brother sword had just returned from an expedition and were unwinding down. “We gonna have a party or what?”

“Brother...” (Taroutachi)

“You just want to find any excuse to drink.” (Ookurikara)

“Oh come on! You guys are awfulllll”, the oodachi then switched his attention to the kitchen. “Sho-chan, what will you get your waifu?”

At first, Mitsutada was confused, “Waifu?”, until Ookurikara explained the term (and he knew what it is for the mumeitou had found his calling as the citadel’s IT man and also developed a fondness for cute bishoujo figures). Then the tachi smiled wide, “That’s a secret...but I'm thinking of making her a strawberry chocolate cake. And something nice for a dinner.” Then lost in his own reverie, he continued to go on until Tsurumaru randomly popped up, “Why don't we plan a surprise party?”

Everyone looked at each other. “That's kind of what I've been saying”, Jirotachi replied. “Food and plenty of alcohol!”

“She doesn't really drink...” Ookurikara was lazing outside while a stray cat or two plopped on him. “And it's annoying as hell watching everyone getting shitfaced and vomiting all over.”

“Our previous master liked to party at times so Kuri-chan has a low tolerance for alcohol”. (Mitsutada)

“Thanks for telling the word about something that I'd prefer to keep private, you one-eyed dope! Also, Masamune didn't drink all the fucking time. It was that Kojiro!”

“Calm down, you lot”, Hasebe was practically glowing with happiness, “it really has been a fast year since Sakura-sama bought us here.” He joined Mitsutada in the kitchen, “As our master, we should do something special to show our gratitude.”

“I think some of us are thanking her every night already”, Jiroutachi smirked at Mitsutada, who just smiled and didn't dare crack despite the obvious taunt. Oddly it was Tsurumaru who defended his comrade, “You mad, Jirotachi?”

“Jirotachi-kun, I do believe you need to sober up. What goes on between myself and our master is private and shall remain so. Are we clear?” Mitsutada, smiling ever so sweetly despite his eyes saying what he was REALLY feeling. It also helped that he was holding the biggest kitchen knife as well. Needless to say, Jirotachi got the message.

“What”, Hasebe was now confused, “just happened?” Things were about to get more interesting until Honebami announced, “Master wants to see everyone.”

****

“So, it looks like the enemy was spotted not too far from here.” Sakura looked at the group that had been still here. One group was already out for a week, another group was on expedition and there was a small group out farming. “Shokudaikiri-san?”

“Yes?”

“Take your group out to see what's up. Aoe-san is already waiting.” She looked at the others, “Honebami-kun...I want you to scout with them.”

“Of course, Master.”

“One more thing.” She pointed to the pile of ema on her desk. “Take one. It's supposed to protect you. Looks like this one might be rough, guys. Come back safe...all of you.”

****

*10 Miles Away (later that day)*

“Everything's ready to go”, the yari who had been sent to spy on Sakura’s group returned to Yui. “She's by herself.”

This actually surprised Yui. “No one’s there to protect her...like that Tenka sword or the big guy with the eyepatch?”

“Not from the looks of it.”

“Not even the smartass tan guy...that one with the tattoo...or even the whitehaired smartass?”

“Didn't see them either.”

“All right then.” Yui couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the fact that she was about to send these men who had been loyal to her since her accidental appearance here almost a year ago to their deaths.

(Thank you for all of your hard work. Maybe now you can find peace and move on to the next life.)

“Remember, don't kill anyone. We want them on our side. Stay safe!”


	14. Last Chance (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense as Yui takes Sakura hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not enough Danshi this chapter but I'll pile on the angst next chapter. Probably.

14\. Last Chance (2)

 

*Three hours away...*

 

Something was off in this battle. Both Hasebe and Mitsutada were the first to notice how lacking the enemy was.

“This is uncool”, Mitsutada cut down another enemy (with style of course), “it's like no one is even taking this seriously...”

“The enemy has been surprisingly easy”, Hasebe agreed, “Maybe this is a good thing?”

“Not really”.

“Well, I'm done...I think”. Ookurikara, bloodied from his kills, slashed someone aiming for Hasebe. “Too fucking easy.”

“Kuri-chan...” His brother eyed him, “Are you injured?”

“You look like something out of those horror movies that Jirotachi and Aoe like”, Kashuu joined them. 

“I'm fine. This isn't even my blood.” Ookurikara just shook off his sword, “You all are overreacting.”

Then Izuminokami was dragging something...or rather someone. “Go on...tell them what you just told me!” He shoved the yari to his knees as the yari whined, “Owwww!”

The captain of the team, Hasebe, along with Mitsutada and the others, looked on. By then Akashi had joined them.

“My master ordered us to distract you so she can kill your master.” The yari confessed. “But...she didn't want us to kill you...”

He barely finished before Hasebe cut off his head. “I'm going ahead”, he told the others as he ran off. The others boarded their horses. “Akashi-kun”, Mitsutada turned to his comrade, “Take my horse. It's the fastest. Izuminokami-kun, go with him.”

####

Outside the citadel, Yamabagiri was just sitting outside brooding while Gokotai, still recovering from an injury he had obtained from the last battle he was in, played with his tigers. Meanwhile, in her office, Sakura had appreciated the quiet.

~It's almost scary on how quiet things are.~

Two teams, one led by Hasebe and the other led by Tsurumaru, were out either on expedition or taking care of the enemy. The third team, led by Kotestu, was on expedition. Everyone else was out farming. Sakura glanced out the window.

~It's really nice out today. Maybe I'll go take a walk to the temple in a little bit.~

####

*20 minutes from the citadel*

 

Yui and company were now within sight of the citadel. “Are you sure about this?” The priest had asked. “Think about this for a minute; you’d be leaving witnesses.” He was confused and even a little annoyed. After all, he and the others were tasked to keep time the way it had always been were they not? Like everyone else, the priest did not want to be erased from time either.

*How could I've been so oblivious? She was intending on getting rid of us all this time and replace us with these men.*

“Yui...”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you replacing us?” He was angry; he had nearly killed this woman's companion for his master, even falling for her and now his master had basically set them all up to die. 

“I don't really want any of you to die”, They rode to the citadel, “but you guys are supposed to die for me right?” During this last part, she smiled which had left the priest cold and disappointed.

~People are really cruel, aren't they~ Hoever, despite his own feelings, he decided to at least aid her with the enemy for now. He would oblige her on not killing anyone but his future with her was uncertain. He hated betrayal more than anything, especially in his old life when he was normal.

“Come on”, Yui was enthusiastic about everything, “Let’s do this! Just wound them or even knock them out...don't kill them!”

####

 

Sakura had just been in laundry washing clothes when she had heard a thud upstairs. “Hey, everything all right up there?” When she went to investigate, she saw Gokotai and Yamanbagiri knocked out cold. Her heart sank. 

The last thing she remembered before the world turned black was feeling something erupting in her head. 

Yui had used the back of her sword to knock her out.

####

Later, when she woke from consciousness, Sakura focused on where she was and ignored the pain in her head. It was by the lake where she took the Tantous and others to fish. 

“It's time to end this”, Yui just sat calmly under the tree, sword in hand.

“You kill them?” Sakura thought of the men back home. 

“No. I plan to use them.”

“Use them for what?”

“After I kill you of course.” Yui then began to go after her, but Sakura, with a new shot of adrenaline that kicked in her blood, kicked her legs which knocked Yui down. “Ow...” Yui whined.

“Oh please...” Sakura rubbed her head as she stood up. “Unless you trained with your group, you're about as useless as I am.”

“Did you forget that I have a sword?” Yui pointed the thing at her onetime acquaintance’s chest. “ I did train.”

“I believe you.” 

~She's being stupid...but she did kill others. The others will come for me and figure things out. I'm certain of it.~

“So...” She continued calmly, “how exactly do you intend to kill me? You do realize that my men will probably come and kill you if you harm me.”

“Once you're gone, they'll have to obey me right?” Yui had a crazed look to her eyes. “Doesn't your head hurt? Aren't you scared?”

“Flying off the handle won't solve anything. I learned that lesson that first night.” Sakura looked at her, “Are you angry at me? I'm truly sorry Yui...” Her eyes welled up. “I truly believed you were dead at first. I wanted to find out what had happened to you...I never would've left you if I knew you were okay. Please...know that.”

“I want to go home...” Yui began to cry. 

“I know you do. I want to as well, eventually”, Sakura held her, “but I was bought here for a reason. We both were. And...” Thinking of her men, she smiled, “I love those guys. I've even met someone special to me...I don't want to leave them like this. Not unfinished. And I don't want to leave you like this either.”

Yui’s eyes flashed red. “Get up and fight me.”

“I don't have a sword.” Sakura stood up. “But if it takes kicking your ass to get you to stop, I can do that.” She cracked her knuckles. 

####

Konosuke had been out in the fields when he had returned with Gotou, Namazuo and Ichigo when he noticed that something was off. By this time, Gokotai had recovered from being knocked out and was crying while being comforted by his tigers licking him. “Ichiiiii-niiiiii!”

“Gokotai!” The Toushirous and their brother ran up to the youngest Toushirou. Konosuke was not liking what he was seeing. Inside, Yamanbagiri was still unconscious. 

“I'm sorry”, the youngest Toushirou cried, “they took Sakura-nii...”

“Who took Sakura-dono?” (Ichigo, hugging the littlest tantou tightly)

“I think he means me...” 

The priest had hung out, fed up with the fact that his master threw him aside. He knew that he and Yui lost. “I'm sorry.”

“Who are you?” Konosuke asked.

“The other one’s okay. He’ll probably just have a headache.” 

“Don't move.” Hasebe, holding his sword at the priest’s neck, ready to slay. “Where is she?”

“My master took her to a lake nearby.” The priest sighed, “I'll gladly let you kill me to avenge your master...but I have one last request. Please...don't kill Lady Yui.”

“She's responsible for Sakura-sama getting hurt”, Konosuke replied, “and that woman is dead as well, isn't she?”

“She grew corrupted.” The priest replied, “let me be the one who kills her. She's unstable so I can not promise your master’s safety.”

By this time, Tsurumaru and his group had returned from their sortie. “Hey, what's going on?” And the remains of Hasebe’s group began to arrive.

“I have nothing left to lose at this point”, the priest shrugged.


	15. One Era Ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of Yui/Sakura

15\. One Era Ending, Another Beginning

 

*Present*

 

It had been a cool, autumn morning by the time Katagiri and the researchers met again at Katagiri’s place. The time had come for things to wrap up; the octogenarian had been discussing how she and her rival came to blows. “In short”, Katagiri sipped some tea. “Yui planned to kill me and sold out her own men so she can own mine. It was pretty ballsy if I say so myself.”

“Did she ever discuss why she killed the other girls?” Matsumoto asked. Katagiri shook her head no.

“Delusions of a mad woman perhaps?” Katagiri shrugged. “Maybe it was practice to attack me?”

“The others did rescue you obviously”, Yamano added, “why did Yui’s man help you though?”

“I believe he was hurt that Yui betrayed him so easily.” The saniwa looked into her cup. “They were human at one time, just like the others.”

####

Sakura’s stomach started growling as the clouds began to grow dark. {ShokudaikirI -san would be making dinner by now.} Yui pointed the sword at her and scowled, “what the fuck was that?”

“My stomach”, Sakura rubbed her bad arm, sore from punching her captor in the face. “I'm hungry. And it looks like it's gonna rain.” 

Yui held her nose, bleeding profusely. “You broke my nose!”

“You knocked my two men out, not to mention me.” She leaned back. “And we're about to get drenched because storm clouds are all around us. Consider us even.”

Then the rain began. It came down in sheets. Sakura shivered holding her shawl together. “Yui...” She tried to bargain with her again, “this is really stupid. You have no chance against them.”

“This isn't something that you can talk your way out of!” Yui drew closer to her, waving the knife until Sakura felt something pierce her. Warm red instantly gushed out, though the wound was, from Sakura’s observation, wasn't too deep. Tears mixed in within the rain.

“Well”, Yui’s drenched looks made her look almost wraithlike, “looks like your good looks won't get you out of this one.”

Sakura wanted to scream -Is this what this is all about?- but the pain was seeping in.

****

At the Citadel, while Mitsutada, Mikazuki, Hasebe and Yagen, along with their hostage, rode in the downpour, questions were starting to be raised as Ookurikara filled Tsurumaru in on the details. “What are we waiting for?” The crane, anxious over his beloved mistress’ condition, wanted to ride off right away. “Shit.”

“I know.”

“One of us should've been here to protect her!” Izumi and Horikawa overheard the two Date swords, as the former sword of Hijikata was near tears. “If something happens to Master...”

“Who is this person anyway?” Horikawa asked, “Kashuu had said this was another saniwa.”

“It is.” Ookurikara spoke.

“And it isn't.” Tsurumaru began to explain things. The two Shisengumi swords were surprised though Izumi still remained upset. “That day...I saw her go off alone and didn't think anything of it.” He hit the wall in anger while his partner squeaked, “Kane-san?”

“Look, she didn't want to tell anyone about this because she wanted everyone to stay focused. If you got questions, ask her when she comes back. Otherwise, you're just being a nuisance.” Ookurikara got up, “Kuinaga. Let me know when they return.”

“I love her too, you know!” (Izumi)

“We all do.” (Horikawa)

“Then quit being over dramatic. She’d be the first to get annoyed at this anyway.” (Ookurikara)

****

“Our master is a strong woman”.

The rain grew heavier as four of the most beloved swords rode in the rain to rescue their master. Mikazuki was trying his hardest to reassure everyone, especially Mitsutada, who looked seriously ready to kill, “It will be okay.” Yagen nodded in agreement.

“Well”, their hostage and key to rescuing her, replied, “she certainly is a lot stronger than I gave her credit for anyway.”

“Shut up.” Mitsutada growled at him. Hasebe glared at their hostage too. This didn't deter the priest though.

“I was like you once”, he ignored the glares, I had a master like you. I became like this when I let myself corrupted.”

“If she dies”, Hasebe spoke coldly, “I will murder you and every single member of you clan until no one is left.”

As the rain let up slightly, the lake was in view.

****

Sakura was not only in pain but now she was still hungry. Yui had her right where she wanted her, much to her annoyance. 

{I can't lose here.}

“Fine”, she sighed, hitting the ground. “You win. However, my men are probably going to kill you before you even bury me.”

“Shit”. Yui was in shock after seeing the damage she had done. She tore a part of her clothing and wrapped it around Sakura. Sakura just eyed her, as if to say, {Are you fucking kidding me?}. Yui was panicking more and more. All of this planning, from the murder of different saniwas and their soldiers to finding Sakura and even wounding her, was quickly being forgotten as Yui realized how far she had gone.

(I messed up bad. Oh God, I totally messed up everything!)

“Well,” Sakura was pale as she watched Yui overreact like crazy. “Thought this out reaalllll good huh?”

“Shut up!” In her temper, Yui had slashed her friend on the right cheek. “Shut the fuck up! Why did it have to be you? Huh?” 

“What do you mean?” Sakura held her bleeding wound. “You think I'm enjoying this?”

“You're so goddamn annoying”. Yui calmed down. “You have all of the advantages in life; perfect grades, lots of friends and you're pretty.”

“This is what you're pissed off at me about?” Horses. The men were close by. The rain had slowed down. “Yui...I'm the last person you need to be jealous of, trust me. My grades aren't perfect and I don't have that many friends. If anything, I made more friends here than anything.”

“One of us”, Yui dropped her arms to the side and the sword, “won't make it back.” 

“Who says?”

“History dictates it so.” Yui looked at her. “I just wanted to succeed at something for once.”

“You know”, her rival smiled, “it's not too late to succeed. We go back, we’ll study together. And here, I was jealous of you because of the good grades you always got.”

“Really?” Yui wiped her tears. Sakura nodded.  
Just then, an arrow hit Yui square in the chest. Her rescuers had arrived.

{Damn it. I almost had her}

“Sakura-sama!” “Sakura-chan!”

The men had approached the women, as Sakura just watched everything like she was in a movie. It wouldn't be until days later before she could comprehend fully what had happened as Yui’s body fell into the lake. The priest, still holding the bow that launched the arrow that killed the other saniwa, slashed himself in the stomach. The last thing she had remembered before blacking out was hearing a teary Mitsutada call her name. More voices joined her.

****

[She is alone in the citadel when she hears a noise. “Hey...who’s there?”

A woman, with similar features like Sakura’s, appeared wearing a sky blue kimono. Despite not seeing her since she was three, Sakura knew who the woman was. “Okasan...”

“Look at you”, Haruna grinned. “How beautiful you turned out to be!” The women hugged.

“Oh damn, am I dead?” She wondered.

“No, you're fine”, her mother embraced her lovingly, “it's not your time yet. Become what you always wanted to be.”

Then she saw Yui. 

“Go back and live for me.”, was all that she had to say. Then she faded and woke up.]

****

“Welcome back General. We were worried.” 

She had been in the medical area bandaged up. The eyes of her men were on her while her lover was holding her gently. Her wounds were bandaged up. 

“Sakura-sama”, Mikazuki grinned. “We're happy to have you back.” Mitsutada, emotional as ever, just held her.

And Sakura had never felt more loved.

####

“So, that's that?” 

Both researchers looked at each other as Yamano spoke.

“There's actually more in my diaries, to be honest.” Katagiri gave them a box this time. “I wound up there for about a year and a half. Once I recovered, wars went on and eventually I lost Mitsutada and Yamabagiri in battle. They even sent another to me, as you've spoken to her already. She was a nice girl...though spacey. The Shisengumi, well...not mine anyway, but her group, liked her. Izumi was devoted to her. She had some of the same people I had, but she also had others.”

Matsumoto took the box. “Thank you, Katagiri-san. It truly has been quite interesting.”

“The pleasure has been mine.” The older woman bowed. “Please, keep in touch. I don't have too many friends who are still alive left.”

At the time, no one had realized that Katagiri would be dead twenty-four hours later. In retrospect, Yamano and Matsumoto had a feeling that the octogenarian knew that she would not survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Epilogue chapter!


	16. Epilogue: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Sakura returns to her world

Epilogue: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?

 

It felt good to talk about the events of sixty years ago, though the project was dropped not long after I returned. Yui’s body...though they never did identity her body, I knew it had to be her...showed up one night when some drunks coming home from a night of business drinking and karaoke found a young woman drowned. When I talked about her later to the friends that we both knew, they had no idea whom she was.

Her entire identity was truly erased.

As for myself...I decided to continue medical school and even got the government to pay for it. But...that's another story.

****

I don't remember how long I had been passed out after what happened that day, other than the fact that I had suffered some blood loss with the slash across my stomach. How and why it didn't kill me...I don't know. Perhaps Konosuke had saved me again by his magic or it just merely wasn't my time. When I came to, I saw a mixture of worry, relief and happy faces from the men and boys that had been under me. The complications of what happened with Yui had I came to light and some of my squad took me to task for not filling them in. That would be it, until the day after my saniwa anniversary when Kebishii took out not only Yamanbagiri, but both Mikazuki and Mitsutada as well. Mikazuki had died on the field and had already reverted back to sword form by the time that squad returned. Mitsutada, on the other hand, still survived, though by a thread.

“Please”, he had been hit in the chest. My lover, once the strongest and most reliable of my men, grabbed my hand, “Sakura-chan...please move on with your life, okay? It's okay...all swords fall sooner or later...”

That night, alone, I sobbed, not only for the ones who died, but for Yui as well. I had wanted privacy but being in a building with men and children didn't guarantee me anything. I felt someone holding me.

“Now now”, Tsurumaru was saddened to, though he still joked. “Mitsutada and Mikazuki died the way they wanted to.”

I saw a shadow next to him: Ookurikara. He had been crying as well. I wiped my own tears and allowed the two to come in my room. A minute later, another knock. “Sakura-sama?” Hasebe was apparently concerned but saw me with the other two. “Are you surprised?” I asked him.

Ironically, losing Shokudaikiri drew us all closer.

I began cooking again, along with Hasebe, and promoted Higekiri, Koutestu and Izumi to captain spots. Six months later, I went back to my own time, after a long goodbye to all of my men and cried all over again at losing the three best friends I had. And as quietly as it began, my life as a saniwa had ended and I moved on with my life as much as I could. But not without a huge gap in my heart.

**

I was questioned for days and hours on end; what did I see exactly, what had happened, who had I seen and summoned with this new power of mine...it was all exhausting and intimidating. Especially when someone asked if I had slept with any of them. (I lied on that one.) I had surgery to fix my arm where the Kebishii that had served under Yui slashed me that one time. I recovered with my aunt and uncle, who negotiated with them over what money I should get, and as much I had missed all of them, moved on with my life. Mitsutada especially.

I had moved on somewhat reluctantly after him. Back at the citadel, Tsurumaru and Hasebe sought me out romantically but I couldn't even fathom seeing anyone else in that way. The pain was just too intense. Even when I recovered I still kept to myself, despite my aunt setting me up on dates with her friends’ sons. 

Is it weird being with a tsukomogami? Perhaps. But he was more human than anyone else. If he was a human man, I would've pledged myself to him.

The funny thing was, that it did turn out that way after all.

####

I never told anyone about the Revisionist Project, other than my aunt and uncle. Would anyone even believe me? I wouldn't even believe me. To my friends, I had simply gone away over night. What was a year in the alternative world was only overnight in my timeline. My injuries, I explained as fooling around, though my friend Amaya, who I had interned with, was convinced that I was kidnapped by deviants. The strangest thing is that my aunt had taken it all in stride, like she knew about my mother’s ability. I thought about what Mikazuki had said about her and made a mental note to find where he was now and visit him. I owed him that much.

One afternoon, six months after I returned, I finished school and began working and interning with the doctor who would later become my mentor. Amaya worked with me. One afternoon, she walked in the back office where I had been doing paperwork with a big goofy grin on his face. “There's this guy out in the waiting room that looks like hell.”

“We are a doctor’s office.”

“We get old people with hip problems and arthritis though. This guy looks young but he's all bandaged.” Amaya licked her lips, “too bad. He's really hot.”

“Is he the only one left?” I decided that I'll take Mr. Perfect’s blood pressure and weight and ventured out to the waiting room. 

My heart nearly dropped as the patient looked at me in surprise. This lasted for a minute until he hugged me so tightly that I thought I'd pass out. His smell, his warmth...it was my beloved tachi all right.

“I finally found you, Sakura-chan”. Mitsutada grinned, “I finally found you at last!”

 

 

Fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the 500+ people that read this and to the 23 people who gave me kudos, thank you so so much for your time! It has been a treat writing this and I had fun. 
> 
> I swore this would be the last TR related project but I think I have more in me. Besides I owe someone Tsuru porn.


End file.
